SHADOW IN BEAUTY
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN CHANHUN. CHAP 7. Park Chanyeol seorang RAJA tak terkalahkan dari Shadow circle, Tak ada yang lebih bisa membuat seorang Park Chanyeol lebih merasa hidup selain dunia bayangannya dan seorang Park Sehun. Tapi apa yang terjadi saat seseorang dari masa lalu Sehun datang dan mulai mengincar gelar Raja seorang Park Chanyeol? REMAKE Mohon reviewnya yaaa
1. Chapter 1

****Shadow In Beauty****

 ** **.****

 ** **Remake Dari novel by Arzeta Clarkson****

 ** **.****

 ** **Killa8894****

 ** **.****

 ** **Bab 1****

 ** **.****

 ** **LINGKARAN SETAN****

 _ _" Than I'm not sorry either. I'm not sorry than I met you.__

 _ _Im not sorry that knowing you has make me question__

 _ _everything. And then in dead you are the one that make me feel most alive. You've been a teribble person, you've make all the wrong choice and that's about the choice I made. But i'm not sorry than Im in love with you. I LOVE YOU. "__

 _ _.__

Namanya SHADOW CIRCLE kadang disebut ' Dunia Bayangan ', di namai demikian karena letaknya sangat terpencil dan terahasiakan. Sebuah ruang bawah tanah

bekas gudang tua pabrik kain disudut pojok Brooklyn.

Tempat dimana segala sopan santun dan adat dikesampingkan, disini yang kuat akan bertahan, mendapat segala kemashyuran, dan ketenaran. Tak boleh ada kata lengah bila ingin bertahan di dunia SHADOW CIRCLE, sebab lawanmu tidak pernah berhenti mengintai dan akan menghabisimu disaat kamu terlelap.

Park Chanyeol mengenalnya sudah lama, empat tahun lebih tepatnya sejak dia terjun kedalam gelapnya dunia bayangan, dan merasakan kenikmatan menjadi seorang RAJA tak terkalahkan. Disinilah tempat Chanyeol mengerti akan arti sakit kehidupan sebenarnya, SHADOW CIRCLE telah memberinya petualangan, penghormatan, kawan, wanita dan pria cantik, setumpuk uang yang takkan habis dimakan hingga dua generasi, dan pastinya, memar. Meskipun tahu pada resiko kematian selalu mengintainya, tampaknya itu tak lagi menjadi masalah besar bagi Chanyeol sejak julukan The King melekat erat padanya selama 4 tahun berturut-turut.

Tak ada yang lebih bisa membuat seorang Park Chanyeol lebih merasa hidup selain dunia bayangannya, dan, oh, aku tentunya. Park Sehun, pria remaja yang baru beranjak dewasa. Mahasiswi junior Universitas Columbia. Kawanku adalah kedamaian, sementara asap rokok dan kekerasan selalu menjadi lawanku. Jadi kira-kira, apa yang bisa membawa seorang pria baik-baik berada di dalam tempat pengap, berasap, berbau keringat, dan amis darah dimana-mana, pada ruang bawah tanah sebuah gudang tua malam Kamis ini?

Jawabannya hanya dua kata. Park Chanyeol.

Ini malam penting baginya, saat penentuan dimana gelar rajanya akan tetap berada dipundaknya ataukah berpindah pada orang lain. Dan ini adalah tahun kelimanya berada dilingkaran pertarungan paling bergengsi SHADOW CIRCLE, Chanyeol memberitahuku, sesuatu bernama Circle Dead. Diadakan setahun sekali, mempertemukan dua petarung jalanan paling hebat yang selama sepanjang tahun berhasil melakukan kemenangan paling banyak, dalam kasus ini Chanyeol tentunya sebagai penerima tantangan.

Sebetulnya sudah sejak lama Chanyeol ingin aku berada disini pada pertarungan paling berbahaya yang pernah digelar dunia bayangan, hanya saja faktor usiaku masih belum mencukupi. Kali ini, entah bisikan setan darimana bisa membuatku mengiyakan keinginannya saat dia memintaku 3 hari lalu.

Jadi, disinilah aku sekarang, berjalan diantara kerumunan sesaknya orang, aroma bir bercampur rokok betul-betul nyaris membuatku muntah. Aku bersyukur ada tangan kokoh Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menggengam erat tanganku, berjalan didepanku dan berusaha melindungiku dari gangguan matamata para serigala bejat disekelilingku. Tak butuh usaha keras baginya untuk mengusir orang-orang, sebab saat dirinya lewat secara otomatis gerombolan manusia akan langsung membelah, memberikannya jalan.

Suasana Shadow Circle seketika menjadi hening ketika kami lewat. Semua mata memandang kearah kami, kebanyakan adalah rasa penasaran, diikuti bisik-bisik yang aku tahu pastinya ditujukan padaku. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh maka mungkin sudah sejak tadi aku mati akibat ekspresi tajam pemberian para gadis-gadis penggila Chanyeol, kepadaku.

Aku tahu betul apa yang ada didalam pikiran orang-orang padaku, salah satu mainan baru Chanyeol. Sialan! Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak memiliki hobi meniduri setiap gadis dan pria berbeda disetiap malam!

" Dan inilah dia, Juara bertahan kita selama 4 tahun berturut-turut. Dengan bangga kupersembahkan pada kalian semua, Jagoan kita, Pahlawanku, Chanyeol 'THE KING'!"

Suara cempreng khas milik Kim Jongdae menggema di udara, sahabat baik Chanyeol sejak mereka masih memakai popok itu adalah MC tetap di dunia bayangan, dia jugalah yang pertama kali memperkenalkan tempat ini pada Chanyeol.

Aku bisa merasakan cahaya biru, merah, kuning bersinar terang kearah kami berdua. Seluruh lampu didalam ruangan ini menyorot pada kami. Hiruk pikuk, sorak sorai, suara suitan, hingga jeritan para perempuan yang kesemuanya mengelu-elukan tak terelakkan lagi bagai bendungan jebol.

Chanyeol membawaku hingga ketepian panggung, tempat dimana Jongdae berada. Aku bisa melihat senyuman berlesung pipi yang mampu membuat wanita dan pria uke manapun meleleh seperti coklat dicairkan, berada diwajahnya dalam waktu sangat lama.

"Sial! Aku tak percaya kamu bakal datang! " tukas Jongdae kasar, menyikut Chanyeol.

Aku menaikkan satu alisku ketika melihat Jongdae mengeluarkan selembar U$D.100 ketangan Chanyeol. "Jadi, ini alasanmu sebenarnya mengajakku kemari?" tanyaku sinis, sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada.

Chanyeol tertawa kemudian memasukkan uang itu kedalam saku depan celana jeansku, membuat Jongdae berkata kotor sangat keras. "Tidak sunshine, aku ingin kamu datang kemari karena kamulah kunci keberuntunganku." Ujarnya menangkupkan kedua tangan pada wajahku.

Senyumku mengembang. "Kamu akan beruntung malam ini." kataku sungguh-sungguh. Membuat sepasang iris hijau Chanyeol bersinar indah didalam keremangan. Chanyeol menunduk kemudian mencium dahiku sangat lama dan dalam. Hal yang selalu dia lakukan setiap saat, setiap waktu, kapanpun dia atau aku mau tanpa alasan.

Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan dirinya, berbicara cepat pada Jongdae. "Jaga dia, jangan lepaskan matamu darinya. Sampai dia disentuh aku tak segan-segan mengakhiri persahabatan kita dengan mengirimmu ke neraka!"

Jongdae menyeringai. "Tenanglah mate, nyawa priamu aman bersamaku. Sebagai gantinya jangan lupa, berikan uang banyak untukku malam ini."

Kedua alis lebat hitam Chanyeol menyatu. "Kapan aku tak pernah memberimu kejayaan?" tanyanya sarkatis.

Jongdae mengusap belakang lehernya sambil nyengir. "Sudah, ayo sana naik!"

"Chanyeol," panggilku, memegang lengan kekarnya. Chanyeol menoleh dan aku berkata dalam nada tajam. "Tetaplah hidup, OK. Oh, dan jangan melukai wajahmu, aku tak tahu harus bilang apa nanti pada Vic dan Siwon." yang langsung dijawab erangan tajam dari mulut Jongdae. Chanyeol mengangguk singkat, tersenyum sekali lagi penuh makna lalu bergegas naik keatas podium berbentuk lingkaran dimana tepiannya diberi obor menyala.

Suara sorakan mengeras ketika Chanyeol mulai meneriakkan kalimat andalannya. "Im the Fighter! the Bravier! The Winner! And King in the Circle!" yang langsung diikuti para penggemarnya.

Kemudian aku melihat Chanyeol melucuti bajunya, menyebabkan para gadis menjerit melengking. Chanyeolku memang tampan dan menggiurkan, itu faktanya. Dengan tinggi mencapai 190 senti, kulit emas kecoklatan sempurna, bahu tegap, serta tubuh kekar namun tidak sebesar massa otot para pemain wrestling. Rambut gelap cepaknya berantakan dan terlihat sedikit berminyak karena keringat, sepasang mata zamrudnya bersinar menunjukkan kecerdasan serta sikap tangguh darinya, kedua alis lebat terbentuk sempurna diatas matanya, hidung romannya meskipun sudah beberapa kali patah tetap terlihat indah, rahang perseginya mengeras oleh banyaknya pertarungan serta kekerasan yang selama ini dihadapinya. Dengan semua kesempurnaan fisik itu, rasanya tak berlebihan jika Chanyeol dianggap sebagai Thor versi dunia bayangan.

"Oh man, andai saja aku memiliki sedikit kelebihan darinya." bisik Jongdae.

Aku melirik kearah pemuda Native American itu penuh makna. Jongdae seorang petarung lepas untuk dunia bayangan, dia hanya akan tampil jika ingin selebihnya lebih menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai komentator. Secara fisik Jongdae tampan, memiliki bentuk tubuh yang juga membuat gadis gadis melemparkan diri kearahnya, hanya saja sikap dan tingkah lakunya membuat Jongdae lebih cocok menjadi musuh perempuan daripada sahabat.

Kurasa aku adalah satu dari tiga orang yang mendapat kehormatan dari seorang Kim Jongdae. Setelah Ibu dan Neneknya tentu saja. Jongdae menyadariku mendengarkan ucapannya, dengan nada menantang dia berkata "Aku mau melihat apakah tawamu masih sebagus ini diakhir malam, tuan putri."

Aku cemberut mendengarnya memanggilku tuan putri, demi moon goddes, aku juga seorang pria sama sepertinya.

Jongdae dengan cepat berbalik memandangi podium, kemudian mulai berbicara melalui speaker, ya alat pengeras suara bukannya mic. Benar-benar dunia penuh kejutan.

"Dan inilah penantang kita. 43 kali juara kemenangan telak, dan 3 kali gagal. Mari kita sambut si 'lezat' pendatang baru, JONGIN 'BLACK HAWK' KIM!"

Seluruh bulu halusku berdiri seketika, aku terpaku pada sosok gelap yang tengah naik keatas sisi yang bersebrangan dari tempat Chanyeol. Dia masuk dalam sambutan sekaligus cemoohan. Kedua tanganku memeluk tubuhku secara refleks, meski tidak ada hubungannya dengan udara dingin karena mengingat sweater ungu tua lengan panjang dibadanku, serta fakta ruang bawah tanah ini sewaktu waktu bisa meledak akibat hawa panas. Rasa perih mulai menjalar didalam lambungku, dan aku tahu pasti itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan penyakit maagku.

Kemudian, ketika semua lampu menyorot wajahnya, jantungku seakan pecah didalam rusuk igaku, isi perutku seakan ditarik dari dalam, dan aku merasa lantai dibawahku menjadi pasir isap, menyedotku.

"Jongie…" bisikku perih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Anyeongggg Killa bawa FF remake baru. Maaf berhubung Killa masih sakit jadi untuk bikin FF baru dengan ide sendiri masih belum bisa.

Gak pa2 kan FF remake lagi.

Gimana masih ada yang mau lanjut?

Kalau review lebih dua puluh lanjut yaaaa...


	2. Chapter 2

****Bab 2****

 ** **.****

 ** **Remake Dari novel by**** ** **Arzeta Clarkson****

 ** **.****

 ** **Killa8894****

 ** **.****

 ** **LAWAN TANGGUH****

 _ _"__ _ _We Both Know are, our limitation, that's make me strong."__

 _ _Colbie Caillat, Gavin DeGraw__

Aku masih mengingat jelas sepasang mata karamel yang memberiku keteduhan disaat aku membutuhkan ketenangan itu, mampu memberikan kedamaian hanya dari ketulusan pandangannya padaku. Kini dipenuhi oleh kilatan api, ketajaman seperti elang, dan keberanian pada kematian. Sepasang tangan mungil dan kurus yang selalu mengusap air mataku, membelai punggungku saat aku merasa tak berdaya, memberiku perlindungan dikala aku lemah. Kini berubah menjadi kokoh dan kekar, dipenuhi bekas luka, serta kesigapan untuk menyerang. Bibir mungil yang dulu selalu siap mengeluarkan kata kata lembut penuh penguatan, telah berubah menjadi semerah darah, dan cuma Tuhan yang tahu apa saja sudah dilakukan mulut itu selama ini.

Mataku terjatuh pada sebuah tato dibagian punggung kirinya, sebuah gambar burung Rajawali hitam memanjang. Aku tersedak oleh ingatan itu. Hawk, adalah nama julukan masa kecil yang kuberikan padanya. Karena Jongie kecil selalu berimajinasi bisa terbang dan menjadi penguasa langit. Mirip burung Rajawali.

Dia bukan lagi Kim Jongin, si Malaikat pelindung yang kukenal. Di tempat ini, sosok suci itu telah dirubah menjadi Ksatria hitam pencabut nyawa, petarung tak kenal ampun dan siap menghancurkan lawannya. Setidaknya, itulah yang kupelajari dari setiap perkataan Chanyeol padaku tentang semua lawannya ditempat ini. Bayangan sahabat baik masa kecilku akan bertarung melawan Kakakku telah membuat isi kepalaku pecah ditempat saat ini juga.

Aba aba diberikan, Chanyeol dan Jongin saling mendekat dan bersalaman. Dari sini aku bisa melihat Jongin memang kalah tinggi dan kekar daripada Chanyeol, namun justru lawan seperti Jongin lah yang paling harus dikhawatirkan, sebab dia pasti memiliki tingkat kecepatan dan kelincahan melebihi sosok lebih besar darinya. Yah, sejenis pengetahuan ini kudapat dari seringnya menemani Siwon dan Chanyeol menonton pertandingan tinju dan Taekwondo.

Keduanya tersenyum sekilas, Jongin terlihat pemberani namun Chanyeol tampak lebih mengancam daripada sebelumnya. Keduanya kemudian saling memberi jarak untuk menyiapkan kuda kuda. Saling menunggu hingga Jongdae disebelahku mengejutkanku dengan membunyikan peluit sangat nyaring. Tanda pertandingan dimulai.

Aku tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, tapi jelas kalau Jongin haus darah dan ini membuatku ngeri. Bukannya menyerang, Chanyeol justru mundur beberapa langkah. Jongin mengayunkan pukulannya tepat ketika chanyeol menghindar ke kanan. Jongin mencoba memukul lagi dan Chanyeol menunduk lalu bergeser ke

samping. Aku terpesona pada gabungan olahraga Taekwondo dan Kick boxing yang digunakan Chanyeol, namun menyadari jika Jongin juga tidak sekedar bermain bebas, kuduga dia menggunakan beberapa jurus karate.

Chanyeol menarik tangan kanan Jongin, memiting kakinya tapi kesempatan itu dipergunakannya untuk mengacungkan serangan melalui tangannya yang kosong. Pukulan itu tepat mengenai hidung Chanyeol, menimbulkan suara tulang berderak diikuti jerit histeris penonton. Aku berusaha keras tidak berteriak sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga hidung mancungnya tidak menjadi bengkok karena kejadian ini.

Chanyeol terhuyung satu langkah kebelakang, melepaskan tangannya dari Jongin. Pemuda itu tanpa membuang waktu memanfaatkan momennya, menendangkan kaki kanannya ke dada Chanyeol kemudian melompatinya, menindihnya dan mulai

menghajar wajahnya dengan gaya beringasan. Semua orang menjerit, termasuk aku.

" Ini gila! Pemuda Itu memang sesuai namanya! Rajawali hitam! Sial! Akhirnya kakakmu berhasil menemukan lawan yang seimbang!" suara Jongdae lebih mirip pujian ketimbang kecemasan, membuatku menggertakkan gigi jengkel.

" Mengapa dia dijuluki demikian? Black Hawk? " tanyaku setenang mungkin.

Jongdae mengedikkan bahunya. " Yang kutahu dia memakai nama itu seusai gambar tato ditubuhnya. Kupikir, dia sudah membuatnya jauh sebelum bergabung dalam dunia bayangan. "

Kemudian bayangan hitam itu muncul lagi, semua kilasan itu. Kegelapan, suara jeritan, pukulan, darah dimana-mana. Mataku menggelap, dan tanpa sadar pada apa yang kulakukan aku mulai berlari. Tanpa mempedulikan jeritan Jongdae, dia berusaha menahanku dengan tangannya tapi dalam satu gerakan taekwondo mudah aku mendorong badannya hingga nyaris tersungkur. Aku sempat mendengar dia menyumpahiku tapi aku tak peduli.

" Chanyeol! " jeritku tepat disamping kanan ring, tempat Chanyeol dan Jongin suara teriakan dari para petugas penjaga kepadaku. Tapi aku tak peduli pada apapun lagi saat ini kecuali keselamatan orang yang kucintai. " Masih ingat janjimu mengajakku ke Paris akhir tahun ini?! "

Chanyeol mengerang diantara menahan serangan sekaligus terkejut karena melihat keberadaanku. " Demi Tuhan Sehun...apa yang kamu lakukan disitu?! "

" Hajar saja si Kepala Kecoa ini dan menangkan pertarungan ini demi aku, kumohon!" Jeritku setengah terisak.

Dan mendadak segalanya menjadi sunyi. Sepasang mata karamel yang tadinya menggelap dipenuhi nafsu membunuh kini menatapku. Campuran rasa terkejut,

dan tak percaya telah berhasil melembutkan ekspresinya. Aku yakin Jongin nyaris menyebut namaku sebelum disela oleh tendangan serta pukulan double dirahang yang membuat Jongin terjengkang. Chanyeol menonjok hidung Jongin, dan tanganku menutup mulutku saat Jongin berusaha memukul lagi beberapa kali tapi tak ada yang mengenai Chanyeol.

Jongin terjatuh kesamping ketika Chanyeol memukulkan sikunya ke wajah Jongin sekali lagi. Ketika kupikir semua akan berakhir, Jongin berdiri dengan terengah engah menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya berusaha menerjang Chanyeol lagi. Jongin memang sangat lincah sayangnya ada sesuatu dalam dirinya saat ini membuatnya menjadi tak fokus dan tak terkendali, Chanyeol mengetahui hal itu sangat baik dia memanfaatkan kesempatannya untuk menghindar. Kali ini Chanyeol tidak mau main main dia menghadiahi kurang lebih enam pukulan hingga Jongin tidak dapat mengikuti gerakannya.

Mereka banjir keringat serta darah, aku terkesiap ketika Jongin meleset lagi, memukul tiang semen. Ketika dia membungkuk memegangi tangannya yang sakit, Chanyeol menyerang untuk mengakhiri pertarungan. Tanpa ampun Chanyeol menendangkan lututnya ke wajah Jongin, lalu memukulinya terus hingga Jongin terjatuh menyentuh lantai. Mataku nanar menghadapi Jongin yang sudah lemah dan tak berdaya.

" Chan hentikan! " jeritku menghalau pekikan kemenangan yang telah mulai disuarakan untuknya.

" CHAN, BERHENTI KAMU BISA MEMBUNUHNYA! "

Kali ini Chanyeol betul betul berhenti, keindahan berlian zamrud didalam matanya yang sempat hilang sesaat oleh kuasa kegelapan didalam dunia bayangan ini akhirnya kembali lagi memancarkan sinar. Chanyeol menoleh, menatap padaku dan terkejut melihatku air mataku tumpah. Kemudian Chanyeol berlari kearahku, tanpa mempedulikan darah dan betapa basahnya dia aku memberikannya pelukan lebar.

Terdengar bunyi peluit kencang lagi, semua pendukung Chanyeol berjingkrak, bersorak penuh kegembiraan, menjerit meneriakkan namanya. Kemudian aku bisa melihat arus perputaran uang mengalir deras bersamaan dengan ekspresi marah dan kecewa para pendukung Jongin.

Jongdae mengumumkan nama Chanyeol sebagai juara bertahan untuk kelima kalinya tahun ini, para sponsor yang duduk dibarisan terdepan ring dalam balutan 3 setelan mahal langsung berdiri dan bertepuk tangan sangat keras, mengelu elukan nama Chanyeol sebagai ' anak emas kesayangan ' mereka.

Kemudian aku melihatnya. Jongin, dibantu temannya berusaha bangkit berdiri, meskipun bernafas sangat berat tapi dia bisa berjalan. Mendorong temannya dalam rasa frustasi dan berjalan tertatih kearah kami. Seketika seluruh tubuhku terasa dipaku ditempat. Chanyeol menegang, membalikkan tubuh dan bersikap protektif dengan menyembunyikanku dibalik badan kekarnya. Tapi rupanya Jongin hanya berniat untuk mengulurkan tangan dan memberikan selamat pada Chanyeol.

" Selamat sobat, kamu memang pantas mendapatkannya. "

Suaranya begitu berat di ikuti batuk. Hatiku terasa sakit melihatnya begitu menderita, membayangkan dia harus menahan setiap perih dari pukulan ditubuhnya membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat. Chanyeol menaikkan satu alis sejenak, tampak menimbang nimbang, kemudian menjabat tangan Jongin dan tersenyum lebar. " Kamu adalah lawan yang sangat tangguh, kamu tahu itu. Teruslah berjuang, aku berharap bisa menghadapimu lagi tahun depan. "

Jongin berusaha keras tersenyum meskipun tampak kesakitan. Dia mencoba melirikku sekilas, tapi aku justru semakin berusaha menyembunyikan diri darinya. Kemudian, sebuah kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya membuatku tak bisa menahan kehancuran pada tembok dihatiku. " Pacarmu sungguh cantik, dan baik. Sob, kamu beruntung. "

Aku bisa merasakan aura ketegangan diantara keduanya, anehnya Chanyeol bahkan tak membuat bantahan jika aku adalah adiknya.

Jongin sudah akan berbalik, ketika pada akhirnya aku tak bisa mempertahankan keseimbanganku. Tubuhku oleng, dan aku merasa badanku terjatuh dengan kepala seperti membentur sesuatu terlebih dahulu. Aku sempat mendengar suara jeritan dan pekikan, tapi kali ini lebih kearah kengerian. Kemudian aku melihatnya.

Sepasang mata karamel menatapku penuh ketakutan.

Ketakutan yang sama seperti 11 tahun lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Review lebih dua puluh lanjuttt lagi yaaaaa


	3. Chapter 3

****Bab 3****

 ** **.****

 ** **Remake Dari novel by**** ** **Arzeta Clarkson****

 ** **.****

 ** **Killa8894****

 ** **.****

 ** **Bab 3 DUA WAJAH****

 _ _"__ _ _Cinta tak pernah salah, tapi pilihan kita terhadap cinta__ _ _yang kita pilihlah, menentukan segalanya.__ _ _" Arzeta C__

Aku terbangun dalam kondisi mati rasa. Seluruh tubuhku dari ujung kepala hingga jari kaki seperti ditusuk oleh jarum beracun tak kasat mata, kelopakku seakan diganjal oleh batu karang. Namun aroma melati bercampur mint pengharum ruangan segera mengingatkanku jika aku sudah berada diatas ranjang kamarku, aman didalam rumah.

" Sehun. Sayang… " Sosok perempuan bertubuh ramping, sangat cantik untuk

ukuran wanita diawal 40an dengan karakter wajah khas orang Irlandia muncul didalam kedua retinaku. Rambut gelap ikal sebahu Victoria Park bergerak lembut saat kedua tangan halusnya mencoba mendudukkanku diatas ranjang.

" Mom…aku kenapa?... " pertanyaanku ini benar benar kutujukan karena rasa ketidaktahuan. Aku mengerang karena rasa sakit yang diakibatkan simpul dikepalaku setiap kali mencoba bergerak.

Aku mendengar Vic terisak, dan sebuah suara dalam dipenuhi kewibawaan menjawabku. " Kamu diserang gerombolan anak nakal dari Brooklyn semalam sayang, untung ada Chanyeol yang menolongmu… " Siwon Park. Penguasa bisnis Park & Co. Industries yang telah mewariskan segala genetik sempurnanya pada Chanyeol duduk disisi ranjang satunya. Rambut gelap lurusnya seperti biasa terpotong rapi, hanya saja kedua mata hijau indahnya menyinarkan ketakutan.

Aku? Diserang?

Kalimat itu melayang didalam otakku, diikuti barisan banjir memori menerjang ingatanku seperti transferan data. Mulai dari kenekatan keputusanku untuk berada di Shadow Circle, klub petarung rahasia bawah tanah, untuk mendukung Chanyeol.

Hingga saat dimana Chanyeol harus berurusan dengan seorang pemuda yang pernah menjadi bagian terkuat dari hidupku dimasa lalu.

Kim Jongin.

Ketika nama itu kusebut dalam hati, puluhan gambar Jongin yang terluka muncul seperti roda film diputar. Jongin tampak sangat rusak dan hancur diakhir pertarungan meskipun aku senang karena Chanyeol berhasil memenangkannya, tapi aku tak bisa berbohong jika separuh diriku ikut merasakan kegagalan Jongin.

Tampaknya aku mulai menjerit dan terisak, menyebabkan Vic menjadi panik dan buru buru memelukku. " Tenanglah sweetheart, semuanya sudah selesai. Ssst… tenang ya..." bisiknya lembut ditelingaku, punggung tangannya membelai tubuhku lembut. Dan seperti biasa, mampu memberikan efek ketenangan padaku.

" Dia sudah bangun? " kudengar suara Chanyeol dari ambang pintu kamarku, berlari cepat keatas ranjangku.

" Aku akan berbicara pada Detektif Martin. Ini aneh, bagaimana mungkin kalian di serang dan tak ada satupun rekaman kota ataupun saksi mata. " tukas Siwon seraya menyentuh pundakku.

" Mom, bisakah memberi kami waktu? " tanya Chanyeol.

Vic tampak ragu ragu diawal, aku mengangguk memberinya persetujuan dan dengan berat hati wanita itu mengikuti Suaminya menutup pintu kamarku dibelakangnya.

" Sehun… sunshine… " Chanyeol menyentuh tanganku, mendekatkan badannya padaku. Kedua tangannya dengan lembut mengangkat wajahku, seakan berusaha mencari cari jiwaku yang tengah mengawang entah kemana melalui kedua iris biruku.

Saat pada akhirnya mata kami saling bertemu, Chanyeol tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk lebih merasa bersalah lagi. " Maafkan aku ini semua salahku. Harusnya aku tak memaksamu untuk datang kesana, harusnya aku tahu dan sadar diri dengan semua masa lalu itu Shadow Circle adalah tempat terkutuk yang paling harus kamu jauhi tapi aku malah menyeretmu kesana. Aku sungguh… oh sialan! "

Semburan kalimat permintaan maaf diikuti nada putus asa dari Chanyeol membuatku ikut merasa bersalah, Chanyeol terlihat jauh lebih menderita daripada saat dipukuli lawannya. " Aku tidak apa apa, sungguh kok. Aku hanya, menjadi paranoid melihat darah dan… " kalimatku tertahan, bibirku gemetar berusaha keras menahan air mata tumpah. Kilasan sialan dari masa laluku kembali lagi sekilas membuatku harus memejamkan mata.

Aku merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Chanyeol diantara helaian rambut coklat pendekku, dahi Chanyeol menekan pelipisku. Dengan suara berat dia berkata. " Aku minta maaf sungguh, melihatmu pingsan semalam rasanya aku nyaris mati saja. Kukira aku menang tapi sebetulnya tidak. Aku sudah kalah. Maafkan aku, aku bersumpah itu pertama dan terakhir kalinya akan membawamu kesana dan… "

Ucapannya terhenti saat aku memberinya sebuah pelukan erat. Chanyeol tampak terkejut melihat perubahan sikapku yang tiba tiba. Aku mendongakkan kepala dari atas dada bidangnya, memperlihatkan senyum terlebar paling bisa kubuat. " Hei, aku tidak lemah tahu! Aku hanya cemas padamu, dan ketakutan, atau ngeri. Aku tidak tahu. Aku benci melihatmu dipukuli… " kalimatku terhenti, bayangan Jongin dihajar hingga babak belur kembali melewati ingatanku. Menggelengkan kepala aku melanjutkan. " Sebaiknya cemaskan hal yang lebih penting! Mengapa kamu berbohong pada mereka! "

Aku melepaskan pelukan, melipat kedua tangan didepan dada sambil mencibirkan bibir. Chanyeol mengacak rambut gelapnya sekali sebelum menjawabku dengan malu. " Tidak masalah jika Mom dan Dad menghukumku karena telah menjadi pembangkang selama ini. Aku bahkan tak peduli jika mereka mengurungku dipenjara, yang kupikirkan hanyalah dirimu. Aku tak ingin kamu juga terlibat masalah karena kelakuanku. "

" Oh… " Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Chanyeol lebih mengkhawatirkan image pemuda baik baikku dimata Vic dan Siwon ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Membuatku merasa begitu terharu. " Tapi mereka akan menghubungi Detektif Martin? " tanyaku, memikirkannya saja ngeri.

Detektif Martin Kim. Kepala Deputi Keamanan sekaligus Ayah dari Kim Jongdae. Sungguh lucu memang mengingat anaknya seorang pembuat onar sementara ayahnya pahlawan penegak keadilan yang harus selalu membereskan setiap kekacauan putranya.

Chanyeol memberiku seringai nakal. " Tak usah dipikirkan, Jongdae telah menemukan orang tepat untuk menangani segalanya. Saat ini utamakan kesehatanmu saja. " Tangannya meremasku lembut.

Aku mengerang. " Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa apa! " bentakku kesal. " Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita bertaruh saja? "

Chanyeol mengernyit. " Tentang apa? "

" Ajak aku ke tempat itu lagi! " kataku lantang. Chanyeol menggeleng dengan cepat. " Tidak Sehun, takkan pernah. Kamu gila, semalam saja sudah seperti itu kondisinya. "

" Untuk membuktikkan jika aku tidak apa apa." kataku setengah menuntut.

" Tidak harus dengan cara itu, kamu bisa… "

" Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendiri! " ujarku dengan nada aku- tak- bisa- dibantah.

Chanyeol terbelalak. " Kamu gila! " tapi aku tetap bertahan dalam kegigihanku. Hanya butuh beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang untuk menyerah. " Baiklah. Tapi dengan satu syarat kamu tak boleh lepas dari pengawasanku. Mengerti! "

Aku mengangguk terlalu bersemangat, berulang kali. Kemudian menyadarkan pipiku pada dadanya, merasa sangat nyaman dan aman. Nafas Chanyeol terasa teratur tapi sedikit berat. " Apa kamu baik baik saja? " tanyaku pada akhirnya. Menyadari dia juga membutuhkan perhatian itu.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya diatasku. " Lebih dari apapun. Sesungguhnya aku bersyukur kamu berada disana sunshine, lawanku kemarin sungguh tangguh dan sejujurnya aku… " kalimatnya tertahan, aku merasakan tangannya diatas pundakku sedikit gemetar.

" Takut? " bisikku tepat sasaran. Membelai dadanya lembut. Kediaman Chanyeol sudah menjadi jawaban. Jantungnya terasa hangat dan berdebar sedikit lebih kencang dari seharusnya dan kupikir itu ada hubungannya dengan perasaannya saat ini.

" Mungkin sudah ratusan kali aku bertarung tapi baru malam itu aku merasa cemas. Bukan jenis ketakutan akan kekalahan melainkan lebih dari segalanya aku takut mengecewakanmu." Chanyeol menarik nafasnya satu kali, terasa berat, membuatku bertanya tanya seberapa kuat efek pukulan Jongin pada tubuhnya. " Kemudian aku tersadar, pemuda itu, Kim Jongin atau siapapun julukan sialannya, adalah lawan yang sangat sebanding buatku. Aku cukup shock saat menyadari dia berhasil membuatku babak belur dan terjatuh, ada detik dimana aku merasa yakin aku bakal kalah. Itu sampai aku mendengar suaramu. " Chanyeol mengecup keningku dalam. " Kamu

tak tahu seberapa efek yang kamu timbulkan padaku saat itu sunshine, seperti terberkati kembali. Dan air matamu sudah menampar keberanianku untuk segera bangun dan menghajar bajingan itu… "

Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk merengut mendengar Jongin dihina. Bagaimanapun juga dulu, Jongin menjadi orang pertama yang merelakan tubuhnya untuk melindungiku saat aku dalam masalah.

" Tapi bagian teranehnya adalah... Aku merasa karena suaramu jugalah pemuda itu menjadi lengah. Mungkin kedengarannya gila hanya saja, aku merasa keberadaanmu seperti melemahkan tekadnya untuk menghabisiku. " Kalimat itu diucapkan Chanyeol dalam sebuah pernyataan, bukan penegasan ataupun pertanyaan.

Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri, merasa tegang dan terlalu takut untuk membuat gerakan yang bakal menimbulkan kecurigaan Chanyeol atas kesimpulannya.

" Mungkin dia phobia pada pria cantik, atau dia terpesona pada kecantikanku. " jawabku menggoda. Menyebabkan ketegangan diantara kami cair oleh tawa. " Kurasa tak penting apapun alasannya kehilangan fokus, yang jelas kamu sudah menang. Dan kita berdua bisa keluar hidup hidup dari tempat itu membuatku lega lebih dari apapun. "

Chanyeol tertawa. " Bagian ' _ _hidup__ _ _hidup__ ' itu memang benar. " membelai lembut pipiku.

Ada rasa panas aneh menjalar setiap inci kulitku setiap kali Chanyeol menyentuhku, atau memelukku, atau mencium keningku. Namun kuanggap semua ini sebagai usaha penerimaan cinta yang anehnya, masih sering kutolak setelah bertahun tahun bersama keluarga Park.

Melepaskan diri darinya sambil berkata. " Kurasa aku butuh mandi. " sambil beranjak dari ranjang, semua mual dan pusing itu telah menghilang.

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat, tapi tetap tidak mau meninggalkan kamarku. " Chanyeol! Apa kamu juga mau mengikutiku sekarang?! " pekikku mulai kesal.

Chanyeol tertawa, berjalan mendekatiku lalu mengacak rambutku. " Syukurlah, kurasa Sehun- ku yang manis sudah kembali ke Bumi. "

Aku berpura pura kesal, melipat tangan didepan dada menunggu hingga Chanyeol meninggalkan pintu ruanganku dibelakangnya. Setelah memastikan dia benar benar pergi dan bukannya berpura pura sembunyi, melalui langkah kakinya yang menggema di sepanjang lorong, aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Menghidupkan kran air, dan menyalakan shower, melepaskan baju secepat kubisa.

Aku merangkak menuju tepian bathtub, dengan tubuh telanjang membiarkan aliran air hangat membersihkan badanku. Kemudian, seperti anak kecil kehilangan

mainannya, tangisku meledak. Aku tidak baik baik saja. Aku bahkan belum pernah merasa sekacau ini setelah belasan tahun lamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Review lebih dua puluh lanjutttt lagiiii


	4. Chapter 4

****Bab 4****

 ** **.****

 ** **Remake Dari novel by**** ** **Arzeta Clarkson****

 ** **.****

 ** **Killa8894****

 ** **.****

 ** **Bab 4 TEMAN SEAPARTEMEN****

 ** **.****

" Pilihlah cinta dengan kebenaran yang murni. Maka yakinlah, pilihanmu takkan pernah menjatuhkanmu. " Arzeta C

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu sejak kejadian di Shadow Circle, kondisiku sudah lebih baik setelah melewati seminggu penuh bangun tengah malam dan menangis sesenggukan didalam pelukan Chanyeol. Luka memar dibadan Chanyeol juga telah pulih sepenuhnya, hidungnya sudah tidak lagi sakit, Haleluya! Karena tak patah sesuai prediksi awalku.

Siwon akhirnya memutuskan menyerah mengenai kasus penyerangku pada suatu pagi, karena aku bersikeras tak ingin memperpanjangnya dengan alasan traumatis. Terlebih lagi Detektif Martin masih belum menemukan bukti sama sekali ( Terima kasih pada Jongdae ).

Chanyeol sudah tidak bertarung selama ini juga, dia memutuskan untuk menjaga kondisi emosionalku dan para sponsornya memaklumi mengingat dirinya juga sedang dalam tahap pemulihan. Meski sesungguhnya alasan Chanyeol adalah persiapan ujian akhir tahun seniornya di Columbia, dibalik segala dunia kekerasan yang dia geluti Chanyeol tetaplah ' __pemuda baik__ _ _baik dari__ _ _keluarga__ _ _Park peraih nilai tertinggi Columbia__ '. Kakakku itu tak mau tahun terakhirnya di Universitas berantakan hanya karena bertarung, dan aku sangat menyetujui keputusan bijaknya.

Aku sendiri menghabiskan waktu 2 minggu terakhir untuk menyusun kelasku ditahun ajaran baru, dan lebih sering hang out bersama Byun Baekhyun, sahabat baikku sejak kelas 9, yang baru saja pulang berlibur bersama keluarganya dari Bali. Aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen Chanyeol karena tahun ini masa juniorku telah selesai, secara otomatis keistimewaanku menempati kamar di asrama pastinya tak berlaku. Mereka mendukung ideku, merasa itu paling baik.

Chanyeol, tentu saja, terlihat sangat gembira ketika dia membantuku mengemasi barang. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jongdae yang terus memberengut mengingat kehadiranku ditempat mereka akan memberikan kekurangan ' __keleluasaan__ ' baginya.

Namun ketika Byun Baekhyun mampir pagi ini untuk menumpang menuju kampus dengan membawa segala permasalahannya, segala kejengkelan Jongdae berubah menjadi senyum - secerah - mentari.

" Dengar ya, aku tinggal di apartemen kalian hanya sampai aku berhasil mendapatkan kembali ' hak hakku ' dari si penyihir itu! Dan jangan harap aku mau melepaskan bajuku dan tidur denganmu! " kata Baekhyun keras, menudingkan satu jarinya kepada Jongdae dengan mata menyipit, seakan bisa membaca pikiran pemuda itu, yah, yang memang lebih sering kotor jika sudah menyangkut pria cantik. Kecuali aku, pastinya.

Aku dan Chanyeol tertawa bersamaan, namun kekesalan Baekhyun justru membuat Jongdae semakin senang. " Hei, aku tidak mengatakan apapun tahu. Setidaknya belum. " Sahutnya sambil menyeringai. Membuat Baekhyun menggertakkan gigi.

Aku tak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun karena tuduhannya pada Jongdae, pada faktanya pemuda itu memang bejat. Dialah orang pertama yang mengajari Chanyeol ' bagaimana cara menjadi bajingan baik hati ' disaat mereka masih remaja.

Jongdae pertama kali meniduri orang ketika berumur 15 tahun, mulai minum bahkan sejak setahun sebelumnya. Aku bersyukur dua hal kelebihan mereka adalah, tidak merokok dan mengkonsumsi narkoba. Kata Jongdae " __Bahkan bajingan sekalipun harus bisa menjaga tubuhnya.__ " kalimat itu selalu membuatku tersenyum setiap kali melintas di kepalaku.

Dan setelah mendengar ceramah singkat Baekhyun mengenai betapa bejatnya kelakuan Jongdae selama hampir setengah jam, akhirnya kami bisa pergi juga ke apartemen Chanyeol.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jongdae merubah topik tentang pertandingan terakhir Chanyeol, yang membuat Baekhyun melotot padaku dan memarahiku sepanjang perjalanan karena ikut terlibat didalam acara itu. Dia menuduhku sangat tidak bertanggung jawab, lalu Chanyeol membelaku, dan argumentasi hebat pun terjadi.

" Terima kasih Jongdae. Pagiku kali ini ' sangat indah ' karenamu. " sindirku kesal, memberikannya tatapan mematikan dari bangku penumpang belakang.

Jongdae yang sedang mengemudi menatapku melalui kaca spion, dan nyengir lebar. " Sama sama Tuan Putri. Anggap saja ini balasan atas tendanganmu waktu itu, jadi kurasa sekarang kita impas. "

" Tunggu dulu? Kamu menendang Jongdae? " Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari pertengkarannya dengan Chanyeol. Bagus.

" Ya! " jawabku ketus, mulai merasa terganggu.

Tapi alih alih mendapat teguran lagi, aku malah mendengar suara tawa kencang Baekhyun menggema. " Ya Tuhan, andai saja aku disana. Pasti menyenangkan melihat seorang Jongdae Kim jatuh terjengkang karena tendangan seorang pria mungil sepertimu! " Baekhyun bertepuk tangan di udara, membuat kejengkelan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun hilang diganti tawa.

Meskipun aku merasa malu, namun itu cukup karena melihat Jongdae tampak kesal setengah mati dibalik stir kemudi. " Ya! Itu karena dia menggunakan jurus Taekwondo- nya, dan aku tak bisa memukul pria cantik tahu! " pemuda itu tampak membela diri.

" Sayang sekali, harusnya aku disana untuk merekam segalanya. " Baekhyun mengerlingkan satu matanya padaku dengan ceria. Tampaknya berita aku menghajar Kim Jongdae telah membawa dampak positif bagi sahabatku, karena dia berubah menjadi lebih gembira hingga akhir perjalanan.

Jongdae sendiri cukup pintar untuk tak membahas masalah di Shadow Circle lagi mengingat betapa bencinya Baekhyun pada tempat itu. Secara keseluruhan pemikiranku dan Baekhyun nyaris sama, meski sikap kami berbeda. Itulah sebabnya kami bisa saling mengisi, dia adalah kontradiksiku yang berjalan, mampu mengemukakan segala pemikiranku disaat aku bahkan tak bisa mengucapkannya.

Mobil berdecit keras ketika Jongdae mengerem, " Pretty, welcome to our new kingdom. " ujarnya menoleh pada kami seraya tersenyum.

Audi A4 kami berhenti disebuah townhouse mungil bergaya modern minimalis, yang terletak dijalur utama pintu masuk kampus. Kami bergegas turun dan mulai mengambil barang dari bagasi. Bawaanku lebih sedikit dari Baekhyun, sementara dia membawa 3 koper besar dan kuduga lebih berisi baju serta aksesoris ketimbang buku. Barangku cuma terdiri dari 1 ransel kecil dan 1 koper berukuran sedang.

Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Jongdae tak membawa apapun mengingat semua kebutuhan mereka sudah tertata rapi didalam apartemen. Chanyeol membantuku membawakan koperku, sementara Baekhyun harus berdebat lagi dengan Jongdae karena pemuda itu ingin bersikap gentle dengan membantunya. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah karena kelelahan juga jika harus bolak-balik mengambil barang.

Aku sempat menangkap ekspresi kekaguman pada sepasang mata abu abu Baekhyun sekilas, ketika dia melihat Jongdae dengan mudahnya bisa mengangkut dua koper sekaligus dalam satu kali jalan.

Saat kami semua masuk aku menyadari jika apartemen ini memang didesain sesuai selera Chanyeol. Vic dan Siwon membelikan tempat ini memang untuk keperluan kami selama berada di Universitas, aku sendiri sudah cukup sering kemari dan beberapa kali menginap disaat saat Jongdae sedang tidak menggila dan mengadakan pesta. Secara keseluruhan desain interiornya serba modern dengan dominasi warna merah tua, krem pada aneka barangnya. Sangat sedikit benda, menambahkan kesan simpel serta kemaskulinitasan yang menunjukkan siapa penghuninya. Terdiri dari 5 kamar dimana 2 sudah ditempati, satu dapur, satu ruang tamu, ruang keluarga berisi perapian, perpustakaan tapi sudah disulap Jongdae menjadi gudang pribadinya, 4 kamar mandi di dalam dan 1 kamar mandi luar.

Chanyeol menunjukkan lantai atas tempat aku dan Baekhyun akan tidur. Menurutnya akan lebih adil jika kami mengambil masing masing ruangan untuk diri sendiri mengingat Chanyeol dan Jongdae tidak pernah berbagi ranjang. Yah, aku bisa paham keengganan Chanyeol, meskipun persahabatan mereka seperti ikatan rantai jangkar namun kelakuan berantakan Jongdae terkadang sudah diluar batas kesabaran Chanyeol yang rapi dan teratur.

Aku langsung terkagum kagum pada kamar yang Chanyeol tunjukkan untukku. Ruangan itu sudah disulapnya menjadi persis seperti di penthouse kami. Wallpaper biru bergambar bintang perak menutupi keseluruhan dindingnya, ranjang berkanopi berbed cover biru muda, bahkan Chanyeol juga telah sengaja memilihkan semua pernak perniknya dengan warna kesukaanku itu. Sebuah pengharum ruangan beraroma mawar, bau favoritku telah digantungkan didekat air condition.

" Ini semua hasil kerjamu? " tanyaku tak percaya, membalikkan badan untuk menatapnya.

" Kuharap kamu suka. " kata Chanyeol terdengar malu malu, menyandarkan punggung pada ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku depan celana jeans.

Aku tersenyum lebar. " Kamu bercanda. Ini luar biasa, terima kasih! " aku menghambur untuk memeluknya. Membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara ' __Ew…__ ' kecil.

" Sebaiknya aku segera ' __mengklaim__ ' kamarku dulu. Hanya keajaiban yang membuat seseorang mendesainkannya untukku. " nadanya terdengar kesal. Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong lalu menghilang disebuah ruangan tepat disamping kamarku.

Diam diam aku merasa prihatin pada Baekhyun. Hidupnya nyaris menyerupai Cinderella setelah ibunya meninggal akibat kanker 7 tahun lalu. Dan ayahnya, Byun Kangin adalah kepala dokter di rumah sakit milik keluarga Park, menikah lagi dengan model terkenal asal Rusia, Kim Heechul. Sebetulnya ibu tiri Baekhyun berkepribadian baik, hanya saja sifat mereka sama sama keras sehingga bentrokan dan pertengkaran tak bisa dihindari. Apalagi setelah adik tiri Baekhyun, Amber, lahir. Baekhyun merasa seperti dianaktirikan oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri. Sejak itu karakter Baekhyun berubah menjadi pemarah, labil, dan selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir panjang. Untungnya otaknya cukup encer sehingga bisa membawanya masuk ke Columbia bersamaku. Setidaknya, Baekhyun sekarang memiliki satu keuntungan karena berada disalah satu kampus Ivy League sesuai keinginan ayahnya.

Aku dan Chanyeol baru saja akan membongkar barang ketika mendengar jeritan Baekhyun dari dalam kamarnya. Baekhyun keluar dari dalam ruangan itu menuju Chanyeol. " Apa kamu yang mendesain kamarku? " tanyanya dengan mata penuh harap. Bukan kecemasan melainkan kegembiraan.

Merasa penasaran, aku segera menuju kamar Baekhyun, seluruhnya telah didesain serba hijau dengan sebuah lukisan cat mural 2D pemandangan pegunungan disalah satu sisi dindingnya. Meski tak seluas kamarku tapi tempat ini terasa nyaman dan begitu sarat akan seni.

" Siapa yang melakukan ini? " tanyaku pada Chanyeol. Menunjuk kamar Baekhyun.

Mengacak rambut, Chanyeol menjawab. " Sayangnya itu bukan aku. "

Dan dengan segera kami mengetahui jawabannya. Aku menatap Baekhyun yang dia balas dalam gaya menantang.

Mendesah panjang, aku berkata. " Setidaknya, ucapkanlah terima kasih padanya. "

Baekhyun tampak bimbang sesaat, dia mengangguk setuju lalu menuruni anak tangga marmer onyx krem menuju lantai bawah. Dari atas tempatku aku bisa mendengar suara pintu dibuka diikuti suara Baekhyun, terasa damai beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kebisingan kembali terjadi. Baekhyun berteriak pada Jongdae, membanting pintu kamarnya lalu terdengar kekeh tawa pemuda itu. Saat sahabatku naik kembali dan bertemu kami, dia hanya memandang tajam mataku sambil berkata. " Memangnya kenapa? Lukisannya jelek tahu! " setelah itu Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu membanting pintunya sekeras dia bisa.

Menghela nafas, Chanyeol berkata. " Sepertinya hidup kita bakal ramai disini. "

Aku tertawa diikuti anggukan setuju. " Yang jelas, kamu harus membeli banyak cadangan daun pintu. "

.

.

.

Aku dan Chanyeol melewatkan pagi dalam damai sejahtera, bila melihat adegan orang saling melempar roti bisa dikatakan demikian. Chanyeol pada akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran dan menyuruh para sahabat kami untuk membeli makanan di luar.

Tepat pukul 08.00 pagi segala kekacauan berhasil dibereskan, aku turun dari kamarku dengan celana jeans pensil hitam, boots senada, serta atasan sweater kerah V lengan panjang berwarna biru muda. Sementara Baekhyun lagi lagi mendapat komentar sinis dari Jongdae akibat celana pendek dan atasan kaus lengan pendek hitam yang ketat sehingga memamerkan bentuk tubuh kurus dan langsingnya.

Sebelum adu mulut sempat terjadi aku langsung menarik baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil, namun sempat mendengar komentar Jongdae tentang niatnya mengambil sepeda motornya dikampus sehingga tak harus berurusan dengan sahabatku setiap harinya. Pada akhirnya kami berkendara dalam diam. Chanyeol menurunkan kami di Fakultas Ilmu Sosial, karena ia dan Jongdae berada di Fakultas Bisnis. Puji Tuhan, setidaknya untuk sekali ini akan ada ketenangan.

Baekhyun mensejajari langkahku sambil terus mengomelkan kelakuan buruk Jongdae, membuatku pada akhirnya terbakar oleh emosi dan kejengkelan. Baekhyun terkejut ketika aku berhenti mendadak, berbalik menghadapnya kemudian menyemburnya.

" Demi Tuhan Baekhyun! Berhentilah mengomel karena sekarang kamu sama mengesalkannya dengan Jongdae. Dan kenapa tidak kamu cium saja sih dia, sehingga masalah kalian berakhir! " Aku berbalik menyeberangi lapangan berumput, menaiki undakan tangga dan berjalan sangat cepat dalam kemarahan meluap menuju ruang administrasi untuk mengurus jadwal mata kuliahku yang baru.

Aku bertemu Baekhyun lagi sesudahnya, raut mukanya penuh sesal dan dia berjanji takkan bertingkah menjengkelkan lagi. Meskipun masih sebal tapi rasanya sulit bagiku untuk marah pada si barbie pirang ini.

" Jadi, apa jadwal pertamamu! " tanyanya bersemangat.

Mengernyitkan dahi, aku membuka modul mata kuliahku. " Jurnalis lanjutan pertama. "

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan semangat berlebihan alanya " Bagus! Kita sekelas! "

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju kelas auditorium lantai II, tempat kelas akan di laksanakan. Kami sengaja mengambil tempat bagian depan karena aku dan Baekhyun adalah anggota fans club Profesor Marion Cottherland. Wanita cantik berumur separuh abad itu adalah seorang feminis sejati dan kedua bukunya masuk dalam nominasi nobel selama 2 tahun berturut turut, salah satunya akan segera difilmkan tahun depan dengan Hillary Swank sebagai tokoh utamanya.

Aku baru saja meletakkan tas di atas mejaku ketika bunyi bel tanda mata kuliah 3 SKS ini dimulai, tak beberapa lama kemudian seorang wanita cantik, berambut merah lurus berpotongan bob seleher masuk kedalam kelas. Diikuti seorang pemuda berkaca mata yang membawakan tas kulit dan beberapa buku Profesor Marion. Kutebak dia pasti si asisten baru yang sudah didengungkan sejak sebelum kelas dimulai.

Profesor Marion mulai berbicara pada kami dengan suara yang lebih cocok menjadi pemenang ajang pencarian bakat menyanyi tingkat nasional, dia mengangkat topik tentang berita teraktual selama musim panas. Sementara asistennya sedang menyiapkan modul kuliah dimeja sisi kanan ruangan, diam diam aku merasa tertarik untuk memperhatikannya.

Rasanya aneh, aku merasa familiar dengan pemuda itu. Aku mencoba memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Tubuhnya tampak atletis dan cukup berotot, kemeja lengan pendek berkerah merah tuanya memang sedikit kebesaran tapi tetap saja tak mampu menutupi lekuk badannya yang kuduga terbentuk akibat olahraga fisik dan bukan sekedar ke gym setiap akhir pekan.

Rambut coklatnya lurus, berpotongan pendek, tampak rapi meski tidak disisir keatas seperti penggambaran manusia kutu buku pada umumnya. Aku bisa menemukan sisa warna gelap diarea hidung rajawalinya, kemungkinan besar itu bekas luka. Aku juga melihat hal sama terdapat disekitar kelopak matanya yang panjang dan lentik, lebih cocok menjadi milik perempuan daripada seorang laki laki. Hmm, sepertinya si asisten habis mengalami kecelakaan parah selama liburan musim panas ini.

Secara keseluruhan sebetulnya dia tampan, hanya saja, aku bisa merasakan suatu hal lain darinya. Seperti mencoba terlihat seperti apa yang diinginkan orang lain, aku langsung tahu karena aku sendiri seperti itu. Pemuda itu kini berbalik menghadap kami, dia mendongak sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, badannya disandarkan pada meja panjang berisi segala keperluan milik Profesor. Saat itulah tatapan kami bertemu, saling terkunci, dan didetik itu juga aku menyadari sesuatu.

Sepasang iris karamel hangat dan indah. Demi Tuhan! Itu Kim Jongin!

Aku harus berusaha keras agar tidak melonjak dari atas bangkuku. Sepertinya Jongin langsung tahu kalau aku sudah mengetahui identitasnya, karena dia memberiku seulas senyum berlesung pipi khasnya yang selalu bisa membuatku membeku.

Isi perutku seakan dipeluntir, jantungku berderap cepat didalam rongganya, tanganku mulai basah oleh keringat.

Sial!

Aku berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangan, sekeras mungkin memfokuskan diri pada hal lain selain dirinya. Namun, aku bisa merasakan tatapannya menusuk hingga menembus kepalaku.

Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa Jongin ada di Columbia? Tentu saja, dia pasti mahasiswa tapi? Menjadi Asisten seorang Dosen?

" Karena itu hari ini saya dengan sengaja membawa Mr. Kim Jongin, salah satu mahasiswa terbaik peraih peringkat tertinggi di Fakultas Ilmu Sosial untuk membantu kalian pada mata kuliah saya. "

Fakta yang disampaikan Profesor Marion barusan sangat mengejutkanku. Aku terperangah menatap Dosen kurus separuh abad itu dan Jongin bergantian. Jongin menjilat bibirnya, terseyum menggoda, dan aku dapat merasakan reaksi menggelikan sekaligus menyebalkan dari para mahasiswi padanya. Tanpa sadar aku memutar bola mata, sayang sekali lagi, Jongin tampaknya menangkap ekspresiku, karena dia melihat lurus kepadaku dengan ekspresi puas.

" Asisten saya akan membagi kalian kedalam beberapa kelompok, yang nantinya akan mengerjakan tugas tugas dari saya dari awal mata kuliah hingga akhir semester nanti. Ketua kelompok ditentukan oleh masing masing anggota, dan Mr. Kim akan menjadi pembimbing resmi kalian mewakilkan saya. " tukas Profesor Marion diikuti derak kagum beberapa mahasiswi.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya padaku untuk berbisik cepat. " Kuharap kita bisa sekelompok. Lagipula siapa sih yang tak mau dibimbing As- Dos seseksi itu! "

Aku tak bisa menanggapi Baekhyun, rasa asam dilambungku sudah meningkat menjadi kadar siap meledak. Kulihat Jongin mengambil selembar kertas dari atas meja, memegang mic dengan tangannya yang kosong, dia mulai memanggil satu persatu nama.

Sepertinya pengelompokkan disesuaikan dengan nomor induk pokok, itu artinya besar kemungkinan aku dan Baekhyun dijadikan satu tim.

" Kelompok tujuh Patrickson Davies, Sienna Calbout, Jemima Hares, Dean O 'Cormack, Byun Baekhyun, Lilian Nolsen, dan terakhir… "

Baekhyun berdiri disampingku. " Kuharap itu kamu. "

" Park Sehun. " kali ini suara Jongin terdengar riang berlebihan.

" Dan ternyata itu memang kamu… " Baekhyun seakan melompat diatas kursinya.

" Harap semua berkumpul menjadi satu dengan kelompok masing masing dan segera pilih Ketua kalian untuk menghadapku." ujar Jongin, yang kemudian menurunkan mic, dan membalikkan badan menuju tempat dimana Profesor Marion duduk.

Dengan lemah aku mengikuti tarikan Baekhyun menuju kursi Patrickson Davies si Ketua tim basket kampus, dia dan anggota lain sudah menata bangku menjadi lingkaran. Kami bertujuh duduk dan mulai melakukan penentuan kapten tim yang tak kunjung selesai.

" Bagaimana jika Sehun. Menurutku, harus diakui dia yang paling pintar dan rajin diantara kita. " celetuk Patrick.

" Tidak! " jawabku refleks seraya melotot pada pemuda botak bertubuh bongsor itu. Menyadari kekerasan dalam nada suaraku, aku buru buru meralatnya, " Maksudku, kalau kalian hanya akan menjadikanku komputer gratisan maka jawabannya tidak. Terima kasih. "

Seluruh anggota lain tertawa bahkan termasuk Baekhyun.

" Yang benar saja, tentu saja tidak begitu Sehun. Kami memilihmu karena sudah pernah melihat kesuksesanmu dalam memimpin beberapa kelompok tahun lalu di kelas Ilmu Politik dan Komunikasi dasar. Selain itu, nilaimu lebih tinggi dari kami. " tukas si pirang madu keriting sebahu, Sienna. Semua orang langsung bergumam mengiyakan. Diikuti suara bersemangat Patrick. " Kalau begitu semua setuju Sehun Ketuanya! " suara tepuk tangan dari seluruh anggota kelompokku menyebabkan semua mata tertuju pada kami, itulah akhir dari vonisnya.

Didepan ruang kelas, aku melihat Jongin menatapku dalam senyum puas penuh perhitungan. Membuatku menggeram kesal.

Ketujuh ketua kelompok dikumpulkan Jongin didalam kantor kecil didekat kelas Auditorium II. Jongin memberikan kami dua lembar kertas berisi tugas pertama kami, dimana kami harus membuat liputan feature tentang berita bertemakan politik. Semua orang terlihat fokus pada penjelasannya kecuali aku, aku bahkan menolak memandangnya selama dia menjelaskan. Dan itu jugalah alasannya tak mau melepaskanku setelah penjelasannya usai dan semua temanku dibebaskan pergi.

" Miss. Park, kuharap kamu tetap di tempat." katanya dengan nada dingin.

Tak ada satupun temanku yang memprotes tindakannya, mereka malah memandangku dalam tatapan iba. Seakan mereka sudah tahu sejak tadi jika aku pantas mendapatkannya. Pintu ditutup oleh orang terakhir yang menjadi Ketua tim lima. Setelah hanya berdua rasanya semua kemarahanku mengalahkan semua rasa penasaran yang sejak tadi bergelut didalam kepalaku. Tentangnya.

" Apa sebenarnya maumu Mr. Kim?! " kataku ketus, menyipitkan mata.

Jongin melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakannya diatas meja, mengacak rambutnya yang sepertinya sejak tadi terasa risih karena terlalu rapi. Melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, dia berdiri dengan gaya ponggah khasnya.

" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Park Sehun, apa masalahmu sehingga tampak begitu meremehkanku? " nadanya terasa sangat dingin, menusukku.

Awalnya aku ingin bersikap acuh padanya, tapi menjadi sulit karena satu sisi egoku seperti terluka. " Yang benar saja. Aku tak butuh ceramah dari aktor lihai seperti dirimu! " tukasku pedas.

Berjalan melewatinya, namun saat sudah mencapai pintu Jongin dalam satu gerakan cepat menahan lenganku menggunakan tangan kiri, sementara tangannya yang lain mengunci pintunya. Mataku terbelalak kearahnya.

" Jadi kamu mau bermain main denganku Tuan Asisten. " Sindirku marah.

" Jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu. " ada ancaman pada nada bicaranya.

Kusentak lenganku sekali hingga terlepas dari genggamannya. Tapi Jongin tetap tak berkedip. " Pagi menjadi pria baik baik, murid teladan, bahkan seorang Asisten Dosen. Tapi malamnya seorang petarung jalanan. Apa itu namanya bukan aktor? "

Aku mundur beberapa langkah menunggu reaksinya, dan cukup kecewa karena raut wajahnya tetap datar. " Aku aktor? " sebuah seringai jahat muncul diwajahnya, saat ini menurutku tak lagi tampan. " Lalu, bagaimana dengan kekasihmu? Kudengar dia juga seorang mahasiswa teladan senior di Columbia, tapi ketika malam berubah menjadi binatang buas… "

Aku menutup mata berusaha menahan amarah, tapi tampaknya gagal karena tawa mengejek dari mulutnya.

Mengatur nafas, aku berusaha menjaga agar emosiku tidak meledak. " Pertama, dia berbeda denganmu, dia bertarung tanpa keinginan untuk membunuh. Dan maaf saja jika dia nyaris menghabisimu malam itu karena dia berusaha mempertahankan diri dari serangan binatang liar terlebih dulu. Kedua, apa kamu pernah tahu nama belakangnya? "

Jongin mencibir. " Apa pentingnya aku tahu nama belakang musuhku. "

Itu benar, Chanyeol takkan pernah membiarkan siapapun tahu jati diri aslinya karena demi menjaga reputasi keluarga.

" Seharusnya kamu mencari tahu dulu. Karena dia Kakakku! "

Mimik wajah Jongin seperti orang habis disambar petir. " Ap… "

" Ya, dia Kakakku. Park Chanyeol. Anak dari pasangan baik hati yang menemukanku dalam keadaan sekarat dimalam kamu meninggalkanku. Sebaiknya, lain kali sebelum membuat tuduhan pastikan dulu kebenarannya. Selamat siang Mr. Kim. "

Aku menabrak bahu Jongin untuk membuka kunci pintunya. Tanpa mempedulikan teriakannya aku terus berlari melintasi lorong meninggalkan Fakultas menuju kemanapun tempat dimana aku bisa menangis sekerasnya tanpa harus dilihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Review lebih dua puluh lanjut lagi yaaa... Kecepatan update tergantung dari udah memenuhi review atau belum.


	5. Chapter 5

**Remake dari novel by Arzeta Clarkson**

 **.**

 **Syakila8894**

 **.**

 _"I don't wanna be the Queen in your Hell. Because I will_ _make you to be an Angel in my Heaven."_ _Arzeta C_

 _"I know you will be the great man. That's why i choose_ _you."_ _Arzeta C_

.

.

.

Suasana hatiku sangat buruk sepanjang sisa hari. Aku melewati dua kelas berikutnya yaitu Sejarah dan Budaya dunia dalam keadaan setengah kelompok tugas Jurnalistikku berkumpul saat makan siang, aku lebih banyak diam dan hanya sesekali mengutarakan pendapat yang dirasa penting. Barulah menjelang pulang, senyumku mulai kembali karena melihat pertengkaran antara Baekhyun dan Jongdae (lagi) karena kami menemukan pemuda itu sedang melahap wajah gadis pirang yang dikenali sebagai Anggota Senat Fakultas Hukum.

Chanyeol baru datang setelah perdebatan mereka usai, merangkulku dari belakang dan memberikan ciuman didahi. Membuat para penggemarnya bisa membunuhku jika saja nama belakangku tidak sama dengannya.

"Jadi, ada cerita apa hari ini?" tanyanya ramah padaku, duduk dibangku penumpang disamping Jongdae yang menyetir.

Aku sudah akan angkat bicara ketika Baekhyun dengan kecepatan kereta Shinkansen menyahutinya. "Adikmu terpilih menjadi Ketua tim Jurnalis kali ini!"

"Wah hebat!" seru Jongdae dibuat-buat, membuatku kembali merengut.

Chanyeol menoleh padaku dan tersenyum tulus. "Selamat ya." yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

"Oh, dan kami punya Asisten Dosen baru yang sangat seksi!" Kalimat Baekhyun kali ini membuatku ingin muntah, reaksi serupa jika dialami kedua pria didepan kami.

"Benarkah?" Jongdae menyangsikan. Baekhyun sudah bersiap adu mulut lagi dengannya sampai aku menjawab. "Tidak!"

Baekhyun melirik kesal padaku. Dan aku membalasnya dengan tatapan menantang. "Kenapa? Memang begitu kenyataannya. Dia lebih mirip Jongdae versi baju rapi dan kacamata kalau kalian mau tahu pendapatku."

Chanyeol terbahak, Baekhyun memprotes, dan Jongdae mengerang. Detik itu juga aku tersadar pada pernyataanku sendiri. Jongin dan Jongdae memiliki beberapa kesamaan. Kecuali fakta kemungkinan Jongin bisa jadi tak sebrengsek Jongdae.

"Hei, jangan mengujiku." ancam Jongdae tapi tak sungguh-sungguh.

Aku mengedikkan bahu, menyandarkan punggung kemudian memandang keluar jendela. "Terserah saja." ujarku ketus.

"Sunshine, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Tak usah pedulikan dia. Sehun sudah jadi uring-uringan begini sejak terpilih jadi ketua." komentar Baekhyun sinis.

Ponsel Jongdae berdering tepat ketika Chanyeol akan mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. "Sialan aku sedang nyetir tahu! Ada apa memangnya?" bentak Jongdae kasar.

Aku melirik Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibir tanda tak suka. "Apa?! Malam ini?!" Jongdae menjawab kaget, menurut prediksiku siapapun penelponnya pasti berhubungan dengan Shadow Circle.

Aku melirik Chanyeol dari kaca spion, berharap panggilan itu bukan ditujukan padanya. Sebab entah sejak kapan Jongdae sudah menjadi MC sekaligus manajer tak tertulisnya.

"Ok, baiklah aku mengerti. Sudah dulu ya." Jongdae mematikan telponnya dengan kasar kemudian berbicara lantang pada kami semua. "Ada panggilan untukku malam ini. Tak perlu khawatir Sehun mereka hanya butuh MC." tambahnya cepat-cepat melihat ekspresi kekhawatiranku.

"Memangnya siapa yang bertarung?" tanya Chanyeol terdengar bersemangat.

Jongdae tersenyum lebar dari balik kemudi. "Coba tebak. Mantan calon juara The Black Hawk dengan pendatang baru dari Atlanta…"

Kurasa, jantungku berhenti berdegup detik itu juga. Aku berhasil memenangkan perdebatan yang rasanya setahun dari Chanyeol, setelah Baekhyun dengan baik hati menawarkan dirinya untuk ikut. Chanyeol tampak cemas tapi akhirnya menyerah pada kekeras kepalaanku.

Sementara itu Jongdae terlihat kesal karena keputusan sahabatku, tapi dia sudah terlalu malas untuk berdebat.

Dalam hati aku tahu jika Jongdae lebih mencemaskan keselamatan Baekhyun dari pada menganggapnya sebagai gangguan. Diam-diam aku merasa jika sesuatu telah tumbuh diantara mereka lebih dari sekedar rasa tidak suka, yang anehnya tidak disadari keduanya.

Aku dan Baekhyun berdandan bersama untuk malam ini cukup cepat. Aku memutuskan memakai kaos putih dipadu kardigan hitam lengan panjang, dan celana pensil coklat serta boots warna senada. Sedangkan Baekhyun sedikit lebih cerah dengan kaos kuning, jaket kulit coklat, serta celana cowboy hitam dan sepatu boots putih.

Saat kami turun aku bisa melihat dagu Chanyeol dan Jongdae seakan jatuh ke lantai. Aku bisa paham jika Jongdae terpesona pada Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol. Well, dia kan kakakku meskipun secara teknis kami tidak sedarah. Aku melirik sekilas pada Baekhyun yang berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa bangganya karena berhasil membuat seorang Kim Jongdae sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Kemudian kami semua masuk kedalam mobil. Dengan cara berkendara Jongdae rasanya tak mustahil jika kami hanya menempuh jarak kurang dari 10 menit untuk tiba di Shadow Circle.

"Well, kamu pasti beruntung punya Ayah seorang deputi keamanan ya?" sindir Baekhyun ketus.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongdae terdengar lelah.

"Tentu saja, tak masalah siapa yang kamu tabrak pastinya bakal dibereskan dalam satu kali jentikan jari!" bentak Baekhyun.

Jongdae sudah mulai meluncurkan kata-kata pedasnya tapi kali ini Chanyeol yang meledak. Membuat keduanya terdiam hingga kami tiba ditempat. Jongdae turun terlebih dulu sambil membanting pintu, aku berharap tidak ada orang bodoh yang mau mengajaknya ribut malam ini. Aku dan Baekhyun keluar bersamaan dengan Chanyeol dibelakang kami. Kami berempat melalui jalur belakang gudang dimana sudah disesaki oleh puluhan mobil dan motor balap modifikasi terparkir. Kerumunan massa berjalan bersama kami tanpa bisa mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari sosok Chanyeol.

Awalnya Baekhyun tampak jengah, namun mengingat dia adalah satu dari sangat sedikit orang yang mengetahui 'hobi rahasia' Chanyeol, maka dengan cepat Baekhyun bisa belajar menguasai keadaan. Pria itu bahkan menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak ada pada diriku ketika pertama kali menyusuri lorong menuju bawah tanah. Kekaguman. Aku selalu tahu Baekhyun sebetulnya juga memiliki sisi liar, sama sepertiku, tapi selalu dia kubur. Hingga malam ini, kupikir karakter lain Baekhyun bakal meledak.

Saat tiba di basement suasananya tidak sesesak kemarin, tapi tetap saja asap rokok dan bau bir mengangguku. Aku tidak terkejut lagi saat Baekhyun terlihat mulai menikmati suasana, meskipun sesekali wajahnya mengkerut saat melihat pasangan saling beradu mulut dalam kondisi nyaris telanjang disetiap sudut. Baekhyun berbisik padaku dan menyampaikan fakta bahwa beberapa dari mereka adalah anak senior di Fakultas yang langsung di amini oleh Chanyeol. Rupanya, bukan hanya Chanyeol atau Jongin saja yang pandai bersandiwara.

"Apakah si 'Rajawali hitam,' yang disebut-sebut oleh semua orang ini adalah lawan Chanyeol terakhir kali?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya mulai sadar. Yang kujawab dengan anggukan. Kemudian dia bertanya lagi. "Memangnya apa hebatnya?"

"Sebab dia adalah satu-satunya lawan yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol 'Sang Raja' babak belur sepanjang sejarah Chanyeol bertarung ditempat ini. Itu sebabnya orang-orang memberikannya penghormatan meskipun dia tak menang." sahut Jongdae, memutar bola mata.

Baekhyun siap menyindir Jongdae lagi tapi sayangnya dia sudah berhenti untuk menyalami seorang pemuda tampan. Berambut pirang terang dengan kedua mata hazel dalam busana santai, mereka terlibat pembicaraan cukup seru hingga kami datang. Setelah dia menyapa Chanyeol barulah aku dan Baekhyun mengenali sosoknya dan menjadi terperangah. Athan Croswell, anak dari pasangan pengacara ternama yang biasa mengurus kasus para pejabat hingga masalah kawin cerai para publik figur, senior kami di St. Petterson (sekolah elite tempat kami belajar selama 12 tahun lamanya) sekaligus teman sekelas Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Selama ini kami menganggapnya sebagai pria pendiam tipikal anak rumahan. Jadi ketika Chanyeol membisikiku jika Athan adalah seorang sponsor di dunia bayangan aku dan Baekhyun tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menelan ludah.

"Byun, lama tak jumpa. Sungguh kamu terlihat seksi." suara Athan ternyata bisa begitu menggoda. Kurasa sebentar lagi dagu sahabatku akan jatuh ketanah. Ketika tatapannya teralih padaku, aku bisa melihat rona merah pada kedua pipinya, tapi itu kukira karena dia mabuk.

"Park Sehun. Waktu itu kukira hanya bayangan, tak kusangka pria sebaik kamu mau berada disini." ujarnya sarkatis.

Chaneyol tampak tak suka, dan Jongdae menjadi salah tingkah, tapi aku dengan santainya menjawab. "Yah, sang raja kakakku, dan dia membutuhkanku. Berteman dengan kegelapan bukan berani menjadi gelap kan. Bukankah manusia itu dua sisi."

Aku rasa mereka bertiga bisa menjatuhkan kepala ke lantai karena ucapanku. Tapi Athan tertawa, berkata pada Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. "Sebaiknya jaga adikmu yang cantik ini. Aku takut serigala bisa mencabik domba lugu." setelah berkata demikian dia berjalan dan menghilang dibalik kerumunan.

"Kurasa malam ini si 'Black Hawk' bakal menang." suara Jongdae memecah keheningan diantara kami.

Chanyeol berputar menatap sahabatnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, kudengar dari Athan jika lawannya si dungu Martinez." jawab Jongdae, wajahnya tampak menghina.

Saat aku dan Baekhyun saling melemparkan tatapan bingung, Chanyeol buru-buru menjelaskan. "Hanya tubuh dan ototnya saja yang besar tapi otaknya kosong. Tahun lalu Jongdae pernah menghajarnya K.O hanya dalam 7 pukulan."

Baekhyun melotot pada Jongdae. "Kamu pernah bertarung? Dan menang?"

"Hei, kenapa harus sekaget itu sih." Jongdae tampak tersinggung.

"Oh, tidak, guys jangan mulai lagi." kataku capek melihat tingkah mereka.

"Ah lihat! Itu 'Black Hawk'." pekikan seorang gadis berambut merah dalam balutan busana nyaris tanpa busana disampingku segera mengalihkan perhatian kami.

Dari arah pintu masuk sosok familiar Jongin muncul, bersama dua orang pemuda yang kutebak adalah rekannya. Jongin segera mendapat sambutan yang sama persis selalu diberikan pada Chanyeol, meski tak semeriah Chanyeol tentu saja.

Aku berdoa dalam hati semoga dia tidak melihat kami, sebab Baekhyun masih belum tahu jika asisten dosennya adalah seorang petarung jalanan. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya untuk Chanyeol dan tampaknya percuma, pemuda itu sudah berjalan menuju arah kami sekarang. Membuat Baekhyun disebelahku memekik terkejut. Ketika Jongin sudah berada cukup dekat dengan kami untuk mendengar, Baekhyun berkata.

"Ya Tuhan! Mr. Kim!"

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Bukankah seharusnya kalian berada diasrama atau manapun untuk mengerjakan tugas dariku?"

Sial!

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tugas?" itu suara Jongdae.

"Jadi Anda seorang…" kalimat Baekhyun tertahan diujung lidahnya, kemudian dia menoleh padaku, memberiku tatapan seperti aku seorang pelaku kriminal. Hal serupa juga dilakukan Chanyeol dan Jongdae padaku. "Sehun, jangan bilang kalau kamu sudah tahu! dan kutebak mereka juga belum tahu." Menuding Chanyeol dan Jongdae.

Menyebalkan! Aku terjebak, namun menjawab saja tak bisa. Kerongkonganku terlalu terasa kering saat ini!

"Jangan salahkan dia." potong Jongin. Mendekat lebih kepada Chanyeol. "Asisten Dosen dan mahasiswa hanya kegiatan sampinganku. Pekerjaanku sesungguhnya ya saat ini jadi tak usah terlalu dilebih-lebihkan." Jongin terdengar begitu santai. Tapi aku tahu dia sedang membantuku. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Jongin berjalan melewati kami menuju belakang ring untuk mulai bersiap.

"Jadi dia asisten dosenmu?" itu Chanyeol. Nadanya begitu dingin.

"Mm, sebaiknya aku juga bersiap-siap." Jongdae beranjak pergi, berusaha menghindari situasi aneh ini.

Mengerahkan keberanian aku berbalik menghadapnya. "Asisten dosen lebih tepatnya. Sudahlah Chan, bukan masalah besar."

"Tentu saja itu masalah!" Chanyeol tampak meledak, wajahnya memerah menahan marah. "Dia tahu sekarang kalau kamu keluargaku, dan dia menjadi asisten dosenmu? Menurutmu apalagi jika dia tak ingin balas dendam atas kekalahannya. Katakan padaku apa dia menggangumu?!" Chanyeol mencengkram

satu lenganku cukup keras. Membuatku mengernyit. "Tidak Chan. Dia tak mengangguku!" kataku tegas, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Oh ya, jadi kenapa setelah pertemuanmu dengannya tadi siang sikapmu berubah menjadi uring-uringan?" desak Baekhyun tak pada tempatnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?!" Chanyeol tampak semakin marah.

Aku berbalik kepada Baekhyun, membentaknya. "Trims karena sudah membantu."

"Katakan padaku Sehun, apakah dia…"

"Tidak Chan!" potongku tegas.

Suasana disekitar kami hening, aku bahkan tak perlu melirik untuk tahu jika semua orang sedang menguping pembicaraan kami. Chanyeol terengah-engah, wajahnya memerah, matanya mendelik, dan dia sedang menggigit bibir, ciri khas setiap kali dia berusaha menahan amarahnya.

Suara peluitlah yang sudah memecah keheningan, kami semua menoleh bersamaan kearah podium dimana hanya tinggal beberapa langkah didepanku. Jongdae sudah berada disamping ring, dengan mic disatu tangan, wajahnya berseri-seri ketika menyampaikan basa-basi pembuka.

"Aku kesini tidak untuk bertengkar!" geramku, bahkan tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol. Aku sengaja menyenggol bahu Baekhyun untuk menunjukkan kejengkelanku padanya, dan tanpa bicara lagi aku berjalan ke tempat Jongdae berada.

"Dan marilah kita sambut, juara bertahan kita. Pemuda gigih yang akan terus berusaha merebut gelar sang raja, Jongin 'Black Hawk' Kim!"

Tepuk tangan keras, siulan, diikuti riuh rendah memenuhi basement. Lampu menyorot sosok berotot Jongin yang sudah melepas bajunya dan hanya memekai celana katun pendek hitam. Sebuah tato baru dibahu kanannya membuat rasa penasaranku muncul, dari sini aku kurang jelas tapi kuyakin itu gambar burung juga. Kurasa Jongin baru membuatnya mengingat pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Chanyeol, tato itu belum ada.

"Dari sudut penantang, mari kita sambut 17 kali juara, 7 kali gagal, 4 kali imbang. A.J. MARTINEZ!"

Sosok dempal, penuh otot, dengan wajah penuh luka dan kepala nyaris botak naik ke atas ring. Ekspresinya seperti anjing hutan kelaparan. Menarik nafas panjang seraya berdoa dalam hati, semoga hidung Jongin tidak patah malam ini.

Martinez mengambil posisi bertahan ketika Jongin mulai menyerang. Meninju dadanya, menendang kakinya hingga pria itu terjatuh. Mengeram marah, Martinez bangkit berdiri seperti sedang bersalto. Tanpa ancang-ancang dia langsung melayangkan serentetan serangan secara bertubi- tubi, namun dalam satu gerakan yang luar biasa cepat Jongin berhasil menghindari semuanya.

"Ini akan jadi kemenangan telak!" bisik Jongdae, yang menurutku lebih kepada Baekhyun disamping kiriku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Nada Baekhyun terdengar getir. Membuatku menoleh padanya. Wajah nya sepucat seperti saat dia sedang mabuk laut.

Chanyeol yang berdiri disisi kananku dalam posisi bersedekap berkata. "Jangan melihat dari tubuh besarnya, Martinez itu tak punya gaya. Tapi harus ku akui pemuda itu tampak berubah drastis dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Dia mempelajari karate."

Aku dan Baekhyun memutar leher kepadanya. "Benarkah, pantas saja gerakannya menjadi lebih cepat dan tak terbaca." kataku sungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" Baekhyun masih tampak takjub pada kemampuan analisa Chanyeol. Yah, meskipun dia tak pernah tidak kagum pada kecerdasan Kakakku dalam menilai segala sesuatu.

"Aku yang habis dia hajar. Ingat." Chanyeol menunjuk bekas luka samar dipelipis kanan. Membuatku meringis karena mengingat rasa sakitnya.

"Kudengar dari Athan dia memang belajar dari ahlinya selama sisa liburan ini." sahut Jongdae. Kemudian segera menambahkan ketika Baekhyun akan melontarkan pertanyaan. "Athan adalah sponsornya si Rajawali Hitam, atau perlu kusebut asisten dosen?"

Aku tahu Jongdae sengaja menggoda Baekhyun. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah marah. Fakta Jongin memiliki dua kehidupan sungguh sangat menggangguku, membuatku disadarkan pada fakta betapa aku tidak mengetahui kondisinya selama belasan tahun ini. Tapi toh itu bukan salahku, sebab dialah yang meninggalkanku lebih dulu disaat aku sangat membutuhkannya.

Bunyi sesuatu menghantam beton mengejutkanku. Martinez baru saja dihantamkan pada sisi empuk beton tepat diatasku. Dari sini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Jongin. Sangat tenang. Kemudian, seulas senyum lebar tersungging diwajahnya, dan itu bukan ditujukan pada lawan yang berhasil dia hajar. Melainkan padaku!

Aku berusaha keras menahan wajahku agar tidak merona, tapi terlambat, Chanyeol juga sudah melihatnya. Dia mengeram.

"Well, seperti kataku. Ini sungguh sangat singkat, meski tak bisa mengalahkan catatan rekor waktu Chanyeol yang hanya 4 menit 3,5 tahun lalu." Jongdae menepuk bahuku kemudian beranjak keatas ring.

Barulah saat itu aku tersadar jika Martinez telah tak sadarkan diri. Sukses pingsan diatas ring dalam posisi memandang tepat ketempatku. Seketika aku menjadi mual. Ketika Jongdae mengumumkan nama Jongin sebagai pemenangnya dan mengacungkan tangannya ke udara, aku tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sesak saat melihat senyum penuh kepuasan merekah pada wajahnya. Perutku menjadi sakit sekali karena emosi.

Aku berjalan mundur dalam diam, keluar dari barisan tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun. Berlari menembus kerumunan, ingin secepatnya keluar dari tempat itu. Namun aku baru tiba diujung lorong basement menuju tangga ke atas ketika sepasang tangan kuat menarik pinggangku. Aku terkesiap dan siap melayangkan tinju refleks kearah siapapun itu.

"Halo manis, apa yang dilakukan pria semanis dan seseksi dirimu sendirian?"

Seorang pria, tampak lebih tua dari Chanyeol. Perpaduan antara Martinez dan Athan. Rambut pirang panjang bergelombangnya dikuncir jadi satu dibelakang, bertelanjang dada hanya memakai vest berbahan jeans berwarna biru tua, celana cowboi hitamnya membuatku mengernyit. Mungkin dia merasa semacam koboi dari Texas. Dan jelas, orang ini luar biasa mabuk. Bau mulutnya membuatku ingin muntah saat ini juga. Tanpa banyak bicara aku menendang dadanya sekali dengan sangat keras memakai sikuku, pria itu terjengkang sambil menyumpah. Aku rasa aku bisa lolos jika saja kedua rekannya tak datang dan mendorongku keras hingga ke dinding.

"Dasar pelacur!" jerit pria itu marah.

"Kurasa dia tidak tahu siapa kamu Don." temannya yang memegang lengan kiriku, si kurus berambut merah tertawa terbahak. Dia juga mabuk meski tak separah pria bernama Don itu. Aku berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya tapi gagal. Saat itulah temannya yang satu lagi, berambut pirang cepak dipenuhi jerawat pada wajahnya bergumam keras. "Brengsek! Dia mainan Chanyeol man!"

Bagus! Pikirku. Masih menggeliat-geliat ditempat, berusaha keras melepaskan diri. Sialan! Andai saja aku tetap bersama Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu, Chanyeol 'The King'?" Don cegukan, otaknya sepertinya habis kesetrum itu terlihat dari ekspresinya.

"Memangnya ada Park yang lain lagi, dasar tolol!"

Suara mengeram itu begitu familiar. Terdengar dari balik badan Don. Sebelum Don sempat menoleh sebuah tendangan kaki menghantam keras bahunya, membuatnya ambruk seketika tanpa perlawanan. Sosok Jongin muncul dihadapanku, wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus, tak ada lagi warna karamel hangat dimatanya digantikan oleh api meliuk-liuk. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya dimalam saat dia meninggalkanku begitu saja 11 tahun lalu.

Aku sadar dua orang bodoh itu masih berdiri terpaku, memegangi lenganku. Si kurus gemetar hebat bibirnya. Namun belum sempat dia kabur sebuah tonjokan keras di wajahnya membuatnya tersungkur ketanah, aku mendengar suara tulang berderak dan jerit kesakitan.

Tapi itu bukan Jongin, melainkan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol, yah, dia menjadi gunung berapi siap meledak saat ini juga. Pria satunya sudah melepaskan tanganku dan berhasil melarikan diri, namun baru beberapa langkah ketika tubuhnya terjatuh terjengkang karena kaki Jongdae. Dan dia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memukuli perut si penahanku dengan kakinya. Suasana seketika berubah ribut. Semua mata didalam basement memandang kearah kami. Beberapa bahkan tampak bersorak melihat Jongdae menghajar orang lain.

Aku berusah keras tak tampak lemah, tapi lututku tidak bisa diajak berkerjasama. Gemetar hebat, aku siap merosot dilantai ketika sepasang tangan kokoh dan hangat menopangku. Itu Jongin. Masih memakai celana pendeknya. Tubuhnya penuh keringat namun aroma pinus yang menerjang penciumanku sukses membuatku semakin lemah. Aku berusaha tidak terisak tapi gagal.

"Ssst…tidak apa-apa, ini aku disini phoenix, menjagamu…" bisik Jongin begitu lembut penuh kehangatan. Memanggilku dengan nama kecilku yang khusus dia buat untukku. Phoenix. Ratu segala burung, yang mati namun bisa bangkit kembali, pemberi kehidupan dan harapan. Itulah katanya belasan tahun lalu. Dan Jongin selalu mengibaratkan dirinya sebagai seekor Rajawali. Raja para unggas bersayap, pasangan sejati Phoenix.

Aku menatap bahunya cukup lama, terkejut karena ternyata gambar burung Phoenix lah yang menjadi tato dibagian bahu kanan belakangnya, ekornya memanjang mencapai punggung, berwarna ungu kemerahan. Sangat serasi dengann rajawalinya. Aku bahkan tak berani menebak apakah kedua tato itu ada hubungannya dengan kami dimasa lalu?

Jongin memelukku begitu erat, membuatku begitu tenang, merasa nyaman. Rasanya seperti kembali ke saat-saat dulu. Dimana hanya ada kami berdua. Kemudian, suara pekikan Baekhyun menyentakku kembali ke alam sadar. Sahabatku menerobos masuk diantara kerumunan, membuat Jongin terpaksa melepaskanku sambil mengeram, diam-diam aku tersenyum padanya. Baekhyun memelukku erat, tangannya mengalung padaku, menangis terisak-isak dan minta maaf karena kehilangan konsentrasi sampai tak menyadari kalau aku menghilang. Hingga akhirnya aku yang harus menenangkannya dan berkata semuanya baik-baik saja meski suaraku serak.

"Hentikan Byun. Harusnya dia yang dihibur bukan kamu." tukas Jongdae, jelas tampak bosan melihat drama ini.

Aku berusaha berdiri, Jongin mencoba membantuku namun kalah cepat dari Chanyeol. Dia mengangkat tubuhku kemudian menggendongku dalam pelukannya erat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh." kataku merasa sangat malu, wajahku terasa panas karena sekarang seluruh ruangan menatap kami serius sekaligus geli.

Chanyeol tidak menjawabku, wajahnya mengeras, tubuhnya tegang, setiap urat dibadannya meneriakkan kemarahan. Iris hijaunya menatap Jongin lurus-lurus, aku sudah siap mendengarkannya meledakkan bom pada pemuda itu, tapi dugaanku meleset.

"Terima kasih." kata Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh. Suaranya mungkin terdengar dingin tapi ekspresinya menyiratkan seluruh penghormatan. "Aku berhutang padamu."

Jongin tampak melunak, bahunya melemas karena lega. Aku bisa merasakan aliran listrik kuat mengalir saat sepasang mata coklat karamel miliknya membalas tulus kepada Chanyeol, sebelumnya akhirnya ditujukan padaku. Menggelengkan kepalanya,Jongin berkata sambil masih menatap kearahku. "Tidak usah sob, akulah yang sudah banyak berhutang."

Jongin mendekat hingga jarak kami hanya tinggal beberapa senti, meletakkan tangannya diatas bahu Chanyeol kemudian berkata. "Kalau aku jadi kamu, takkan kubiarkan orang yang kucintai pergi ke tempat 'terkutuk' seperti ini." Tersenyum lemah padaku untuk terakhir kali, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Tatapanku tertuju pada gambar tato Phoenix dan Rajawali dibahunya hingga bayangan punggungnya menghilang didalam kerumunan.

Alis Chanyeol mengernyit, tampak kebingungan sekilas melewati matanya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing. Dia membopongku menaiki tangga basement diikuti Baekhyun dan Jongdae dibelakangnya, bisikan serta tatapan mata semua orang. Aku merasa seperti artis terkena skandal malam ini.

Chanyeol berjalan sangat cepat menyebrangi lapangan tandus dibelakang gudang, kalau aku tak mengenalnya dan kemampuannya dalam bergerak cepat kupikir tadi kami terbang. Tubuhku diturunkan dikursi jok belakang mobil dengan Chanyeol mengambil tempat disampingku. Baekhyun bahkan tidak protes karena harus duduk didekat Jongdae, dia diam seribu bahasa, urat kecemasan dimukanya sudah cukup menjawab segala pertanyaanku atas kediamannya.

Jongdae sudah mulai menstater mobil ketika suaraku pecah memenuhi keheningan. "Maafkan aku, tadinya aku bermaksud mencari udara segar saat orang-orang itu entah darimana menahanku dan…" tangisku kembali lepas, bahuku gemetar hebat dan aku merutuki kelemahanku ini.

Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajahku, mengangkat kepalaku lembut hingga mata kami bisa bertemu. "Apakah mereka menyakitimu sunshine, tolong jawab aku dengan jujur. Apakah mereka menyentuhmu?" rahang Chanyeol berderak keras, jelas rasionalnya sedang menekan egonya untuk menahan monster amarah didalam dirinya.

Aku menggeleng terisak. "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Aku berusaha melawan mereka, yah, mereka memang sempat memegang kedua tanganku dan mendorongku keras ke dinding tapi…"

Jongdae memukul stir kemudinya keras sambil mengumpat, membuat Baekhyun yang sedang memandangiku dari kursinya sampai terlonjak. "Harusnya kubunuh para bajingan itu tadi!" ungkapnya benar-benar marah.

"Tapi aku tidak apa-apa!" potongku nyaris menjerit. "Aku melawan mereka, dan memang itulah yang sedang kulakukan hingga Jongie datang menolong!"

"Jongie?" tanya Chanyeol, kedua alisnya bertaut, matanya memicing.

Menelan ludah susah payah, aku segera menjawab. "Jongin, maksudku. Oh sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Yang jelas aku minta maaf dan tolong jangan marah padaku." Jeritku frustasi pada Chanyeol.

Amarah Chanyeol menguar di udara, dia menarikku kedalam pelukannya, mengeratkan kedua lengannya dipunggungku, seperti induk beruang yang protektif pada anaknya. Chanyeol meminta maaf padaku berulang kali sambil mengecup dahiku. "Anak itu benar, Jongin, harus kuakui dia benar. Tak semestinya kubiarkan kamu ikut denganku. Ini salahku, kalau andai saja sejak awal aku tak membawamu ke tempat itu."

Chanyeol terdengar begitu menyalahkan diri sendiri dan aku tak tahan mendengarnya. Melepaskan diri, aku berkata. "Ini bukan salahmu. Pada awalnya memang kamu yang meminta tapi kali ini resmi akibat kelemahanku sendiri. Akulah yang memaksamu untuk datang malam ini jadi tolong jangan seperti ini…"

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Tapi tetap saja! Setiap kali kamu kesana selalu hal buruk terjadi. Dulu pingsan, sekarang nyaris…aku bahkan tak bisa melanjutkan dan memikirkan terusannya." Chanyeol mencengkram kedua pundakku sangat erat hingga aku merasa sakit. "Berjanjilah padaku, jangan pernah meminta untuk datang ketempat ini lagi. Kumohon…"

Aku terdiam sejenak, menatap tepat ke kedua matanya dengan ekspresi menimbang. Lalu, sepenuh hati menjawab, "Tidak… Aku tak bisa berjanji."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hanya sedikit mo bahas soal permintaan reader di ff The Half Blood Vampire 2, tentang ff Can't Remember To Forget You. Killa mau aja sih lanjutin. Tapi mengingat momen yang killa dapat di foto foto waktu konser lotte duty n SPAO fansign rada menjurus ke ekhem, kemungkinan besar tuh ff bakal jadi rated M #plakk karena itu killa maju mundur untuk nulis, sebenarnya bisa aja sih hanya sekedar pembahasan tanpa perlu ada kegiatan uhuks, tapi aku ingin tau reaksi kalian dulu yang maunya kayak gimana?

Sebenarnya kenapa aku berpikir kalo itu momen rada menjurus itu mungkin rada berlebihan ya. Hahaha...

Pertama waktu sore itu Kai datang ke SPAO fansign setelah dia pulang pemotretan di Jepang, aku dah liat fotonya, melihat juga luka itu ( entah hanya aku yang salah lihat atau apa, tapi terlihat jelas sih dimataku #plakk), tapi pikiranku sih masih normal, tapi gitu malamnya mereka konser di lotte dan aku liat foto Sehun, pikiranku langsung blank. Yang satu bibir luka di bibir atas, satunya lagi bibir bawah. Apa killa terlalu delulu ? tapi bukti foto kadang bikin otakku langsung merespons momen kek gitu. Hehe...

So, jangan lupa tetap review nih ff ya ( kalau bisa lebih dari 20 ) biar cepat killa lanjutin lagi dan jangan lupa tambahin di komen mo ff Can't Remember yang kek gimana... #smile

Salam damai kaihun shipper

#Syakila8894


	6. Chapter 6

****SHADOW IN BEAUTY****

 ** **.****

 ** **REMAKE NOVEL****

 ** **.****

 ** **KAIHUN, CHENBAEK****

 ** **.****

 ** **RATED T DULU****

 ** **.****

 ** **SYAKILA8894****

.

 ** **Bab 6 BAYANGAN MASA LALU****

 _ _" Di dalam cahaya, pasti ada setitik gelap, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Di dalam kegelapan pasti ada seberkas terang. Sebab keduanya adalah dua sisi dari koin yang sama. "__ _ _Arzeta C__

Aku terbangun dalam keadaan seluruh tulang terasa sakit dan tubuh menekuk kesamping kanan. Ada benda kuat yang menimpa badanku, tapi setelah beberapa saat barulah aku menyadari jika itu bukan barang, melainkan tangan Chanyeol.

Pikiranku melayang pada kejadian semalam,semuanya berulang seperti menonton film hingga bagian aku dan Chanyeol bertengkar dari perjalanan pulang sampai tiba di apartemen. Aku menjerit dan menuding wajahnya sambil menangis, berlari masuk kedalam kamar dan beringsut dibawah selimut sambil sesenggukan. Benar-benar ratu drama sejati, seketika rasa malu menyerangku karena tingkahku murni seperti anak-anak.

Kemudian, Chanyeol masuk kedalam ruanganku tanpa mengetuk pintu, hanya memakai celana boxer hijau lumutnya, dia berbaring masuk kedalam selimutku. Tanpa berkata kata menarikku kedalam pelukannya, dan pada akhirnya aku tertidur didalam kehangatan kulitnya.

Bersama Chanyeol semuanya terasa mudah dan komplit, menangis dan tertawa bersamaan. Aku tersenyum, berusaha menarik tubuhku satu per satu dari bawahnya dengan sangat hati hati agar dia tidak terbangun. Aku sudah siap meluncur melalui tepi ranjang ketika tangan Chanyeol menangkap lengan kananku, membuatku terkesiap. Berbalik, aku mengalungkan leherku pada Chanyeol yang sudah setengah terduduk. " Pagi. " kataku manja, bergelung didalam dadanya.

Debaran jantungnya terasa lebih cepat, aku heran kenapa detak milik Chanyeol selalu terdengar tidak normal seperti ini. Kulitnya seharum green tea, dan aku menyukai rasanya setiap kali menyentuh tubuhku.

" Sudah merasa lebih baik? " tanyanya mencium puncak kepalaku berkali kali.

Mengangguk, aku tersenyum, kejadian semalam membuatku betul betul malu. " Maaf jika aku seperti anak kecil tadi malam. "

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. " Aku juga. Tidak seharusnya aku meneriakimu seperti itu."

" Kamu hanya ingin melindungiku. " jemariku bermain main lembut diatas dada bidang berototnya, merasakan kulitnya dibawahku menegang aneh setiap kusentuh. Sekelebat bayangan Chanyeol seusai bercinta dengan para gadis dan pria manis yang pernah terpergok olehku melintas cepat didalam kepalaku. Bukannya marah malah merasa penasaran, apakah rasanya sama seperti sekarang atau lebih hebat?

Ok, rasanya otakku terbentur ke dinding bersama badanku juga semalam saat di Shadow Circle. Sekarang aku mulai memikirkan hubungan seks Chanyeol dengan para perempuan dan lelakinya. Sungguh menggelikan.

" Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu… " ada jeda pada kalimat Chanyeol, menarik nafas panjang dia melanjutkan perkataannya. " Apa hubunganmu dengan Kim Jongin.

"

Perutku melorot dari tempatnya seketika. Ini dia! Kurasa aku memang tak bisa menghindar lagi, cepat atau lambat Chanyeol akan tahu jadi tidak ada gunanya untuk

Menutup nutupi. Daripada kelak dia tahu dari orang lain, kuputuskan untuk memberitahu segalanya sekarang. Toh dia kan cuma Chanyeol, yang selalu siap menerimaku apa adanya, dan dengan tulus menyayangiku.

Aku merasakan pelukan Chanyeol merenggang, sekarang dia berada dalam posisi duduk tegak, siap mendengarkanku. Menutup mata cukup lama, bibirku gemetar saat kata per kata keluar dari mulutku.

" Kim Jongin adalah teman, sahabat, keluarga, sekaligus pelindungku sejak masih kecil. Kami bertetangga dan hubungan kedua orang tua kami sangat baik. Ketika Ayahku meninggal dunia setiap hari Orang tuanya mengunjungi rumahku untuk memberikan dukungan moral, tak jarang materi. Jongie, panggilan akrabku untuknya, sudah menganggapku sebagai adiknya sendiri. Dia selalu menjadi orang pertama yang kucari disaat aku sedang bersedih, ingin membagi suka, dan segalanya… "

Aku berhenti sejenak, merasakan aura aneh dari Chanyeol menyelubungiku. Kuberanikan diri mengangkat wajah, rahangnya mengeras, eskpresinya tidak terbaca. " Teruskan. " suaranya lembut, namun gejolak emosi jelas terlihat dari dirinya.

Mengangguk, aku kembali bicara. " Saat aku berumur 6 tahun, Kakak Kandungku Jesse yang lebih tua 5 tahun dariku mulai berubah, " jeda lagi, aku menunggu Chanyeol untuk mengajukan pertanyaan, tapi dia tak mengatakan apapun meskipun matanya digelayuti keterkejutan. Mengedikkan bahu, aku melanjutkan.

" Dia menjadi impulsif, pemarah, saat Mom tak ada sering memukuliku lalu mengancamku agar tidak bicara dan berbohong pada ibu kami. Aku sangat ketakutan pada waktu itu, berubah menjadi anak pendiam. Pernah suatu kali saking takutnya pada Jess aku membiarkan diriku kelaparan selama 2 hari karena mengurung diri didalam kamar dan tak keluar hanya agar tidak bertemu Jess. "

Chanyeol mengumpat keras, membuatku terlonjak, aku terlalu malu untuk menatap wajahnya. Sadar hanya kemarahan dimilikinya saat ini. Aku menelan ludah susah payah. Sial! Aku benar-benar butuh minum, tenggorokanku seperti berkarat.

" Sampai suatu malam Jongie kecil nekad menyelinap masuk ketempatku untuk melihat kondisiku. Dia terkejut sekaligus marah melihat keadaanku, Jongie memelukku berjam-jam hingga aku bisa tidur setelah nyaris 48 jam hanya menangis karena ketakutan. Saat bangun sudah ada banyak sekali makanan dan cemilan diatas kasurku. Keesokan harinya aku memutuskan untuk keluar kamar, kesalahan. Mom pergi dinas selama seminggu, meninggalkan Jess seorang diri untuk menjagaku, Jess sedang mendaratkan tongkat bisbolnya ke kakiku ketika Jongie datang untuk menghajar punggungnya. "

Suaraku berderak, air mata meluncur deras tanpa bisa kutanggung lagi. Bayangan pertarungan Jongin kecil di masa lalu dengan sosok tiga kali ukuran tubuhnya dan merupakan Kakak kandungku telah meremas dadaku, ingin mengeluarkan jantungku dari rongganya.

Chanyeol meraihku, menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Punggung tangannya membelai lembut belakang tubuhku hingga nafasku mulai kembali teratur. " Maafkan aku, tak usah diteruskan jika… "

" Tidak! " kataku keras setengah menjerit, " kamu harus tahu. " ujarku sungguh-sungguh.

Chanyeol mendesah panjang dan dalam, tampak berusaha mengerti.

" Jongie menang, meski luka-luka. Sejak saat itu selama setahun penuh Jongie harus terus menanggung pukulan demi aku sebab Jesse tak berhenti meskipun ada Jongie yang selalu menjadi Malaikat penjagaku. Aku meminta Jongie bersumpah agar tak memberitahu siapapun, dan sempat berusaha menjauhinya agar dia tidak menderita lagi karenaku tapi gagal. Hingga malam itu akhirnya datang, 11 tahun lalu… "

Aku menutup mataku, seluruh jiwaku serasa dikoyak setiap kali mengingat tragedi memilukan itu. Kurasakan cengkraman lembut menghangatkan Chanyeol pada

bagian perutku. Ternyata dia sedang memelukku erat dari belakang, kedua tangannya melingkar kuat pada pinggangku sementara kepalanya disandarkan diatas bahu kiriku. Chanyeol sedang menopangku dengan caranya, salah satu alasan aku sangat menyayanginya.

Merasa lebih berani aku melanjutkan. " Malam itu Mom tidak pulang karena lagi-lagi, alasan dinas, Jesse masuk kedalam kamarku, mencengkram rantai sepeda ditangan kanannya kemudian menarikku paksa menuju dapur… " mataku terpejam lagi. Dadaku terasa sakit, jantungku terasa bertalu-talu. Semua kengerian disaat itu, segalanya, kembali padaku saat ini juga.

" ...dia, Jesse… mengikatku diatas kursi, lalu mulai menyalakan api dan… Mom tiba-tiba menerjang masuk dapur… terkejut pada kelakuan asli darah dagingnya. Aku mulai menangis saat itu dan Jesse menjadi panik, dia, sangat marah. Dia menyalahkanku sebagai penyebab kematian Dad pada kecelakaan mobil yang hanya

menyisakanku menjadi korban selamat. Entah bagaimana mereka terlibat percekcokan kemudian, tahu-tahu tangan Jesse berhasil meraih pisau dan... "

Aku tak sanggup pada bagian ini, sungguh. Aku hanya bisa menunduk, menangis sekencangnya, sementara lengan Chanyeol terasa begitu protektif padaku.

" Ibumu meninggal akibat luka tusukan diperut yang sangat dalam saat berusaha melindungimu. Sempat memukul Kakakmu hingga pingsan, sampai polisi datang ke TKP. " Chanyeol melanjutkannya untukku.

Aku mengangguk, retinaku berbayang akibat air mata. " Tapi ada bagian terlewatkan dan kusembunyikan dari pengadilan dan rahasia ini kubawa sampai sekarang… Chanyeol… bukan Ibuku yang menghentikan Jesse, dia bahkan sudah mendekati ambang kematian saat hal itu terjadi… "

Kutundukkan kepalaku, isakanku sekeras gemetar badanku. Rasa sakit memenuhi rongga dadaku, kepedihan akan masa laluku yang kelam membuatku terlalu marah pada nasib hingga kini. Meskipun aku tahu Tuhan telah memberikan hal terbaik pada hidupku.

Masalahnya aku belum siap mengaku…

" Itu aku… "

Aku bisa merasakan ketenangan Chanyeol berubah menjadi keterkejutan hanya melalui pancaran aura tubuhnya. Dan aku siap pada ledakan ketakutannya.

Tapi, hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Semua ketakutanku tentang bagaimana reaksi orang-orang jika mengetahui kejadian 11 tahun lalu, berhasil dipatahkan oleh tindakan Chanyeol detik ini.

Dia mengangkat wajahku dengan kedua tangannya,wajahnya tampak sangat marah, tapi hanya ada kelembutan didalam sepasang mata zamrudnya.

" Kenapa kamu tidak takut? Atau marah? Atau… "

Chanyeol menggeleng. " Untuk apa, aku malah bersyukur karena kamu telah berhasil menghajarnya. Jika aku berada diposisimu, kemungkinan Jesse untuk hidup sangatlah kecil. "

sebuah senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya. Kemudian, hatiku menjadi leleh seperti mentega dicairkan.

" Aku sangat takut Chan selama ini, kupikir, mereka akan memasukkan ke penjara anak nakal dan aku bakal mati didalam sangkar itu! Aku terlalu marah pada diri sendiri

sehingga berbohong pada semua orang. Dan aku benci pada tindakan Jongie yang meninggalkanku seorang diri waktu itu… "

Chanyeol tak berkedip saat bertanya. " Jongin ada disana?! " suaranya terdengar lebih terkejut daripada yang dia inginkan.

Aku mengangguk lagi, berusaha mengatur nafasku. "Dia datang tepat pada saat Mom ditikam, dia juga melihatku memukul Jesse. "

" Dan dia tidak melakukan apapun?! " suara Chanyeol naik satu oktaf.

Aku menghapus air mata dari pipi dengan punggung tanganku. "Dia terlalu terkejut kurasa, dia kabur setelah melihatku menghajar kepala Jesse menggunakan sekop

hingga pingsan. Pada awalnya aku merasa dikhianati dan begitu membencinya. "

Chanyeol menurunkan kedua tangannya, mengepal, dan mulai mengeluarkan beragam kata kotor yang melintas dikepalanya. Tapi aku segera menginterupsinya, tak bisa membiarkannya salah paham terus pada Jongin. " Hingga beberapa tahun lalu, ketika aku melakukan penyelidikan ulang diam-diam dibantu Martin dengan berbaik hati membantuku. Akhirnya aku tahu Jongielah yang sudah menelpon ambulans dan polisi, menggedor pintu para tetangga, dia juga memberikan keterangan resmi kepada pihak pengadilan namun tak pernah disebutkan oleh jaksa selama proses sidang atas permintaan keluarganya. Kupikir, disatu sisi Jongie sangat ingin menolongku tapi ada kemungkinan kedua orang tuanya berbicara banyak. Yah, kita tahu sendiri proses hukum bisa menjadi sangat rumit dan membingungkan. "

Chanyeol mendesah panjang, bahuku melemas dikedua sisi badanku. Dan saat Chanyeol mendekapku lagi dari arah depan, aku hanya bisa pasrah sekaligus lega.

"Maaf karena baru sekarang menceritakan segalanya padamu. Aku takut kamu membenciku. "

Chanyeol mengecup dahiku. " pria bodoh, aku justru akan sangat membencimu jika tak berhasil selamat pada malam itu. Sebab, artinya kamu takkan pernah masuk kedalam keluarga ini, dan menjadi orang tersayang kami. " Suara Chanyeol sangat serak, kurasa dia berusaha keras menahan tangisnya.

" Aku bersyukur bajingan itu dipenjara. " ujarnya lagi, dan aku mengangguk. " Kudengar 20 tahun, well, itu tidak cukup untuk psikopat seperti dirinya. Dia lebih pantas mati dalam kondisi menderita atas perbuatannya padamu. "

Nafasku terasa sesak dan berat. " Bagaimana jika dia keluar nanti dan mencariku? "

" Maka akan kupastikan dia berada minimal 100 kilo darimu, jika tidak, dia akan hidup penuh penderitaan sebagai orang cacat. "

Aku terkesiap mendengar dendam kesumat keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Kudorong tubuhnya hingga beberapa senti saja, " Park Chanyeol! Jaga bicaramu! " bentakku, tapi tak serius.

Membuat kami berdua tertawa berbarengan. Chanyeol membenarkan poni yang menutupi mataku, wajah tampannya begitu terlihat penyayang. Chanyeol adalah manusia berkepribadian unik, sedetik dia bisa menjadi makhluk paling berbahaya dimuka bumi, tapi disaat bersamaan kelembutannya melebihi seorang Ibu terkadang.

Saat akhirnya sorot kami bertemu, matanya mengunciku seperti tarikan medan magnet dan tak mau melepaskannya. Bibirnya bergerak membentuk sebuah kalimat. " Ijinkan aku melindungimu selamanya Sehun… "

Aku tak butuh berpikir untuk menjawabnya. " Selalu… " tukasku sambil menganggukkan kepala, dan mengalungkan kedua tanganku pada lehernya lalu mencium pipinya.

Kami turun kedapur setengah jam kemudian. Chanyeol sudah mengenakan atasan kemeja berkerah lengan panjang berwarna ungu tua yang membuat kulit emas kecoklatan dibawahnya berkilau sempurna. Kedua lengannya digulung menjadi sama rapi, memperlihatkan barisan otot tangan mengagumkan. Rambutnya masih setengah basah, meski kelihatan agak berantakan justru semakin menunjukkan sisi maskulinitasnya.

Sedangkan aku memilih mengenakan sweater biru dan celana hitam selutut, dan mengenakan hiasan kacamata kotak berbingkai perak. Sneakers putih menjadi aksesoris manis bagi kakiku.

Aku tertawa beberapa kali mendengar lelucon kekanakan Chanyeol, ketika kami berdua berhenti tepat diujung ambang pintu. Menyadari justru betapa mencekamnya suasana diam yang diperlihatkan oleh dapur. Baekhyun dan Jongdae duduk saling berhadapan, sahabatku sibuk dengan i- podnya sementara Jongdae terlihat ' sok-asyik ' membaca koran pagi ini.

" Oke, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian. Jangan bilang ada alien semalam datang kemari dan menguasai tubuh kalian. " tanyaku sambil berkacak pinggang.

Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut melihat kehadiranku, sementara Jongdae hanya bisa memberikan tatapan takut-takut sekali padaku.

" Err… emmm… tidak sama sekali. Kami hanya putuskan untuk lebih menghemat suara kami hari ini. " jawab Baekhyun, menegakkan tubuh dan berusaha tersenyum manis kepadaku. Kulihat dibawah meja dia menendangkan kakinya pada Jongdae, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh pelan. Setelah mendapatkan tatapan mengancam dari Baekhyun, Jongdae berpaling pada kami sambil tersenyum lemah dipaksakan.

" Pagi juga semua. " nada suaranya terlihat sangat lemah, seperti belum makan berhari-hari.

Aku dan Chanyeol saling pandang, mengangkat alis dan membiarkan tawa kami meledak bersamaan. Baekhyun cemberut dan Jongdae berubah kesal.

" Ada yang lucu?! " bentak Baekhyun bersedekap.

Aku berjalan kearah sahabatku kemudian memeluknya erat, " Hentikan, kalian berdua terlihat seperti orang tolol. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa tahu. "

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan, memandangiku beberapa saat kemudian mendesah nafas panjang, hal serupa juga dilakukan Jongdae diseberang. Baekhyun lalu mencubit lenganku keras. " Brengsek kamu! Aku sangat cemas tahu! Beberapa waktu lalu aku terbangun dalam kondisi mendengarkan suara isakan dan jeritan dan sekarang. Coba lihat dirimu, tersenyum secerah matahari. "

Jongdae berdeham. " Sehun, apa kamu tidak mau mengatakan sesuatu pada kami? " meluruskan bahunya pada bangku, kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada, satu alisnya turun memberikanku tatapan meminta-penjelasan. Baekhyun juga tampak mengamini keinginan Jongdae kali ini.

Aku belum siap memberitahu mereka segalanya, meskipun semua kalimat sudah siap tumpah diujung lidahku saat ini. Hatiku mengatakan masih belum saatnya. Aku menoleh pada Chanyeol yang memberiku tatapan mengerti.

" Well, hanya pertengkaran bodoh antar saudara, kalian tahulah. Tak ada yang penting. Jadi, siapa giliran memasak sarapan pagi ini? " tanyaku menarik kursi disamping Baekhyun, tangan kananku mengambil sebutir anggur hijau dari atas piring melanin berisi penuh buah, diletakkan ditengah meja.

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun tersenyum sungguh-sungguh pagi ini. " Tuan Kim Jongdae. "

" Oh, man… " erang Jongdae. Keras.

Aku melewati kelas Berita & featured, serta mata kuliah pilihan broadcasting pagi ini dengan sangat cepat dan menyenangkan. Aku dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk

berkumpul bersama kelompok jurnalistik sebelum jam makan siang dikantin bersama Chanyeol dan Jongdae seperti biasanya.

Lilian selalu tepat waktu seperti biasanya, dengan pemikiran otak secepat pesawat jet, gadis pirang itu telah menjadi saingan beratku dalam jalur sehat sejak hari pertama di Universitas. Patrick dan Dean muncul bersamaan, mereka berdua cukup dekat dan belakangan aku baru tahu dari Jongdae jika mereka ' tamu ' tetap dunia bayangan. Jemma terakhir datang bersama Sienna membawa setumpuk buku tebal ditangan mereka. Kuduga mereka baru menghabiskan 3 sks melelahkan didalam aula utama mata kuliah Sejarah Dunia.

Kami duduk membentuk lingkaran disalah satu sudut lorong, berbicara teratur langsung pada intinya. Secara keseluruhan mereka setuju pada usulku dan tak keberatan pada pembagian tugasnya, Lily, panggilan akrab Lilian, juga ikut menyumbang cukup banyak ide berarti bagi tim kami. Sekitar 20 menit kemudian rapat singkat ini berakhir. Semua anggota tampak tersenyum puas, Lily bahkan sempat memuji caraku memimpin kelompok sebelum dia beranjak pergi bersama sahabat baiknya, Samanta, yang datang untuk menjemputnya.

Aku dan Baekhyun siap keluar dari gedung fakultas, tapi tiba tiba Baekhyun memekik mengejutkanku. Menyadari jika ponselnya masih tertinggal didalam kelas terakhir kami. Dia memintaku untuk ke kantin terlebih dulu dan berlari secepat petir menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3. Mendesah, dengan berat hati akhirnya aku terpaksa berjalan seorang diri. Langkahku terhenti setibanya dihalaman depan gedung fakultas, suara familiar Jongin membuatku menengok ketempatnya berdiri, hanya berjarak 5 langkah

dibelakangku. Terlihat mempesona dalam setelan kemeja lengan panjang hitam yang digulung rapi, celana kain gelap, sepatu pantovel, dan meskipun rambut coklatnya

berantakan namun kaca mata oval di depan sepasang iris coklat karamelnya telah berhasil menyulapnya menjadi sosok berbeda.

Tak tampak keberingasan ataupun wajah haus kemenangan seperti yang ditunjukkan setiap kali bertarung. Hanya ada keramahan serta kebijaksanaan layaknya seorang pengajar pada umumnya. Dalam kasus Jongin, pembantu pengajar.

" Apa kamu sibuk? " tanya Jongin, sedikit terengah. Mengalihkan pandangan pada sekeliling, suasana masih lumayan sepi dan jarang siswa berkeliaran, kurasa takkan ada yang memperhatikan kami saat ini.

" Sebenarnya aku mau ke kantin untuk makan siang. " ujarku, kembali menatap wajahnya.

" Kumohon, sebentar saja. Takkan menyita kegiatan pentingmu kok. " pinta Jongin, sekilas aku bisa menangkap nada putus asa dan pengharapan dalam suaranya.

Otakku hanya berpikir 10 detik sebelum mengiyakan. Jongin tampak gembira, namun berusaha menjaga ekspresinya. " Kalau tak keberatan, dilapangan belakang saja bagaimana? Sambil sedikit jalan-jalan. " lehernya memberikan instruksi pada lahan lebar dipenuhi tanaman rindang dibelakang gedung.

Aku mengangguk pelan, kemudian mengikutinya. Awalnya dia berjalan didepanku namun menyadari kelambatan gerakanku akibat ransel berisi tumpukan buku yang bisa membuat orang pingsan ini, akhirnya Jongin memperlambat langkahnya hingga sejajar.

" Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu? " tanyanya, berusaha terdengar riang.

" Baik. Kamu? "

" Tak pernah lebih bagus. "

Aku tersenyum tipis. Merasa aneh dengan situasi ini. Jongin berhenti mendadak ketika kami tiba dilorong jejeran pepohonan rindang, membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku, refleks aku mengikuti gerakannya hingga wajah kami bisa saling bertatapan.

" Ini terdengar gila, kamu tahu. Dulu kita begitu dekat hingga saling berbagi sikat gigi, tapi sekarang. " dia menuding jarak kosong diantara kami dan aku langsung paham apa maksudnya.

Perasaan marah itu kembali menyeruak, meskipun aku tahu masa laluku sama sekali bukan kesalahannya. Tapi tetap saja kesakitan karena sudah dia tinggalkan begitu saja telah membuat lubang dalam dihatiku. Memenuhinya dengan berbagai pikiran jahat.

" Apa sebenarnya maumu Jongie? " tanyaku, melipat kedua tangan didepan dada dalam posisi menantang.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya sambil menjilati bibir, ekspresi setiap kali dia gugup. Wajahnya terlihat begitu bingung. Tapi setelah kediaman cukup lama, akhirnya dia berani mengambil langkah hingga begitu dekat denganku. Tanpa keraguan meletakkan matanya hingga sejajar dalam fokus penglihatanku. Kedua iris karamelnya seakan menarikku masuk kedalam dirinya seketika, seperti medan magnet dunia, hal yang selalu dilakukannya sejak dulu setiap kali ingin mencari perhatianku. Saat itu terjadi, biasanya sulit bagiku agar bisa keluar kembali.

" Aku ingin minta maaf. "

Aku tersenyum tipis. " Aku sedang tidak ada waktu untuk ini." kataku membalikkan tubuh bersiap pergi, namun tangannya berhasil menahan lengan kananku lembut.

" Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya padamu. Aku tak peduli jika setelah ini kamu akan membenciku seumur hidupmu, aku tak bakal protes toh semuanya memang kesalahanku. "

Aku masih dalam posisi memunggunginya, berusaha keras menahan emosiku tidak tumpah dan kembali terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

" Maaf karena aku telah bersikap begitu pengecut 11 tahun lalu, meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku masih kecil waktu itu, terlalu takut dan belum siap menerima segalanya, aku tahu kesalahanku tak bisa dimaafkan padahal aku sendiri yang berjanji akan selalu menjagamu hingga akhir hayatku. Aku sangat bingung, dan ketika sudah menyadari melakukan kesalahan aku berusaha memperbaikinya sebaik kubisa. Aku mencoba menghubungi polisi, tim medis, memanggil semua orang untuk menolongmu. Aku bahkan nekad kabur dari rumah demi membuat pernyataan tentangmu di kepolisian. Itu semua kulakukan karena aku betul betul menyayangimu, Hunnie. Lalu setelah sidangmu selesai aku bersiap menemuimu dengan konsekuensi menghadapi kemarahan Ibuku. Tapi saat aku ke gedung Kehakiman, para petugas memberitahu jika kamu sudah dibawa oleh keluarga pengadopsimu yang baru. "

Semua yang diucapkan Jongin sama persis seperti hasil penyelidikan Martin 2 tahun lalu.

" Aku mencoba mencari tahu keberadaanmu, satu satunya informasi yang berhasil kudapat hanyalah keluarga barumu adalah teman baik Ayahmu dulu. Mereka sangat kaya dan begitu menyayangimu, tapi aku tak pernah berhenti mencarimu. Hingga sebuah kejadian terpaksa membuatku berhenti dan melepaskanmu selamanya. " Suara Jongin sangat menyayat hati, tangannya bergetar hebat dan aku bisa merasakan kesedihan mendalam darinya.

Kemudian, aku menyadari betapa egoisnya aku saat ini. Membalikkan badan, aku berusaha menatapnya sambil menahan air mata. " Sampai kita bertemu lagi. " kataku terbata.

Jongin mengangguk, terlihat perih, seperti mendapat tusukan tepat didada yang kasat mata. " Maafkan aku jika sempat bersikap brengsek padamu. Waktu itu aku terlalu terkejut, senang tapi juga marah. Kupikir, kamu adalah kekasih Chanyeol dan semacamnya. Sampai aku tahu kalau dia Kakak angkatmu. "

" Chanyeol lebih dari seorang saudara. Bagiku dia adalah Malaikat pelindung. " kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku.

Jongin tampak seperti ditampar mendengarnya, tapi dia tak bisa memprotes kecuali menganggukan kepala lemah. " Aku tahu. " ujarnya. " Dia sangat menyayangimu, itu terlihat jelas dalam pertemuan kacau kita terakhir kemarin. Dia jelas berbeda dari Jesse. Sesungguhnya jika saja aku masih belum tahu identitasnya, aku nyaris mati karena cemburu. "

Aku terkejut pada pengakuan diakhir kalimatnya, Jongin sendiri juga sama seperti itu. Meski terlihat malu namun Jongin takkan menyerah, tentu saja, Jongin memiliki kegigihan sekeras gunung.

Satu tangannya diletakkan pada pundakku, sementara satunya lagi menggengam erat jemari kiriku. Kedua matanya menatapku begitu dalam dan intens, membuatku merasa ditelan bola gelembung hangat coklat karamel indah didalam irisnya.

" Aku nyaris gila saat kamu tidak ada Hunnie, meskipun aku tahu keberadaanmu namun aku tak pernah memiliki nyali untuk menemuimu. Aku terlalu takut menghadapi kemarahanmu dan itu melemahkanku, aku menjalani hidup hanya dengan satu tujuan, menjadi yang terbaik agar nanti suatu saat bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk masuk ke dalam hidupmu lagi dan memperbaiki segalanya. "

Jongin menarik nafas satu kali dan menghembuskan panjang. " Ternyata Tuhan begitu baik padaku, peluang itu datang lebih cepat dari dugaanku dan meskipun aku belum siap tapi aku tak bisa menjadi lebih pecundang dari ini. Karena itu Hunnie, bisakah kamu memberiku empat kata itu, sekaligus kesempatan kedua bagiku. Sekarang aku memang belum menjadi apapun, tapi aku bersumpah akan menjadi layak untukmu. "

Nafasku tercekat diudara, seisi perutku seperti diaduk dari dalam dan ditumpahkan, rasanya seperti jantungku ditarik dari rongganya karena detaknya bekerja lebih cepat dari pesawat jet pribadi milik Siwon. Aku sering memimpikan saat ini, berharap waktuku bertemu dengan Jongin akan tiba. Namun bukan untuk sebuah pengakuan, melainkan luapan kemarahan yang selama belasan tahun kusimpan. Akan tetapi melihat Jongin saat ini, dengan segala kejujuran serta kepedihan dimatanya, aku sadar jika kami sama sama hancur.

Aku berusaha keras menarik lagi jiwaku yang telah digenggam Jongin didalam matanya, tapi gagal. Pemuda itu menatapku dalam ekspresi penuh pengharapan, setiap detik penantian seakan menyiksanya hingga bisa gila. Ketika kelopak mataku bisa bekerja normal kembali, dan leherku bisa dialihkan kemana saja asalkan tidak untuk memandangi Jongin, suaraku pun kembali muncul didalam tenggorokanku.

" Tato itu, si Rajawali dan Phoenix. Apa maknanya? " Tanyaku.

Aku yakin Jongin bisa menjadi gila sekaligus bingung, karena aku justru menjawab permohonannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Tapi tak lama, karena kecerdasan otaknya kembali berfungsi.

" Aku membuat rajawali saat berumur 15, jauh sebelum mengenal dunia bayangan. Seperti yang selalu kamu katakan, aku memang seorang rajawali, dan aku ingin

menjadi raja di angkasa, bisa terbang bebas kemanapun kusuka. "

" Dan Phoenixnya? " tanyaku lemah.

Genggaman Jongin ditanganku mengencang. " Sehari setelah bertemu lagi denganmu. Itu adalah milikmu. Atau lebih tepatnya, sejak dulu hati rajawali selalu berada di tangan phoenix. Ratu para burung, kekasih sejati rajanya. "

Aku terkesiap pada pengakuan Jongin, pemuda itu menatapku, sungguh sungguh dalam kebulatan tekad baja. Dan entah bagaimana, jarak diantara kami menjadi tak ada. Mataku memperhatikan bibir Jongin yang tampak merah dan sangat menggoda, kurasa, Jongin juga merasakan hal yang sama. Akal sehatku bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya saat ini. Tapi sayangnya gagal dikalahkan oleh sesuatu bernama hormon dalam tubuhku.

" Tentu saja. " Kataku lirih. Kemudian, Jongin mendekapku erat seraya mencium bibirku. Awalnya begitu lembut, terasa luar biasa indah, lebih hebat dari yang bisa kubayangkan. Kemudian, kami sama sama merasakan sebuah kebutuhan mendesak luar biasa diakibatkan rasa bersalah dan kerinduan mendalam. Semuanya bakal menjurus pada ' satu arah '. Hingga suara ponsel dari sakuku membuat kami berdua terlonjak bersamaan.

.

.

Aku masuk kedalam kantin pusat dengan terburu buru, pakaianku berantakan dan wajahku merah yang tak ada hubungannya dengan udara. Aku menemukan Jongdae dan Chanyeol juga Baekhyun dalam posisi siap membunuhku dengan tatapannya sedang duduk, seperti biasa didalam spot meja emas. Dinamai demikian karena keberadaan anggota populer seperti senat kampus, anggota tim aneka macam olahraga, pemandu sorak kampus, hingga anak anak orang berkuasa.

Aku sengaja duduk tepat disamping kiri Chanyeol, menggeser Tara Queen, gadis murahan nomor satu dikampus yang bertingkah seperti ikan hiu pada kakakku sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya ditanah Columbia. Berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, dan entah kenapa hari ini tidak keberatan bersebelahan dengan Jongdae. Aku bisa menangkap ekpresi sebal Tara dari sudut mataku, untungnya dia cukup munafik untuk berani menggerutu kepada ' calon- adik- iparnya ' dalam arti menyindir.

" Maaf, aku harus ke perpustakaan tadi, mengembalikan beberapa buku penting. " semua kebohongan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Sesungguhnya aku berhenti berdusta, hanya saja, aku memilki bakat membuat ekspresi dan gestur palsu dengan sangat tepat.

Semua orang tampak percaya padaku, bahkan Baekhyun hanya memberiku tatapan marah ' kita- harus- bicara- nanti ' sambil mengunyah kentang gorengnya dengan masam.

" Jadi, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan. Tampaknya seru. " ujarku berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Dengan santainya mengambil potato wedges dari piring Chanyeol dan mencelupkannya pada saus barbeque. Kelezatan menari nari dilidahku, sejak pertama kali mencoba masakan kantin utama kampus aku selalu yakin jika mereka menyimpan Gordon Ramsay atau Jamie Olliver sebagai koki pribadi disini.

" Akan ada pesta kencan nanti malam di asrama para Atlet Sehun. Apa kamu mau datang? " aku terkejut karena pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh Tara, diikuti suara erangan kecil Chanyeol.

Aku menoleh pada gadis berambut pirang platinum lurus sebahu itu, bedak di wajahnya bisa membuatku terkena kanker kulit akibat ketebalan berlebihan, bulu mata palsunya seakan bisa menyodokku meskipun jarak kami cukup jauh. " Pesta kencan? " aku mengulanginya seperti orang bodoh.

Tara mengangguk terlalu bersemangat, tapi Baekhyun segera menyela apapun yang akan diucapkannya. " Tahun lalu kamu tidak datang dan sukses membuat lima lusin cowok yang berbaris mengantre untuk mendapatkan kesempatan bisa berkencan denganmu, patah hati. Masih ingat? " Baekhyun sengaja melontarkan kalimat itu agar membuatku malu, sebagai bentuk balas dendam. Jongdae dan beberapa anak klub football tertawa keras.

" Ya ampun, aku ingat. Tom dan James sampai mabuk parah setelah kamu tolak di depan umum Sehun. " teriak pemuda berambut merah, bertubuh kekar disamping kanan Baekhyun. Dan kukenali sebagai Peter Morgenstein. Kapten tim Basket yang cerewet tapi setia kawan.

" Apa kamu mau datang? " pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tiba tiba mengejutkanku.

Mengerjapkan bulu mata, aku sempat memandang Baekhyun terlebih dulu.

" Oh tidak, aku tidak mau datang! " pekik Baekhyun, menyadari maksud tatapanku.

" Tentu saja kamu harus datang, kamu diundang! " suara nyaring Jongdae langsung membuat hening satu kantin. Semua pupil tertuju padanya. Wajah Jongdae merona, kejutan! Bahkan seorang Jongdae Kim bisa merasa malu.

" Maksudku, ya, kamu harus datang." Jongdae membetulkan ucapannya, memperlembut suaranya. Membuatku tak bisa menahan seringaian.

" Tapi aku belum punya pacar. " erang Baekhyun, merasa malu pada fakta.

" Justru itu tujuannya pesta kencan diadakan bukan? " jawab Jongdae mantab. Meskipun berpura pura bersikap santai dengan menegak kaleng sodanya, aku tahu matanya penuh pengharapan akan kedatangan Baekhyun.

Aku dan Baekhyun seakan berbicara dalam diam melalui sorot mata. Kemudian bayangan wajah Jongin mengalir deras didalam pikiranku. Membayangkan bisa bersama dengannya meskipun cuma semalam telah membuat gelembung kebahagiaan berlompatan disekelilingku. Meskipun artinya kami harus sembunyi sembunyi. Chanyeol bisa menghantamkan palu di kepala Jongin jika tahu hubungan kami saat ini lebih dari teman lama.

" Baiklah! " jawabku tanpa sadar terlalu bersemangat. Sorak sorai langsung terdengar diseisi meja, Jongdae terlihat bahagia seperti orang tolol, sementara Baekhyun sangat sibuk memelototiku. Hanya Chanyeol yang terkena efek ' mengernyitkan dahi ' memberikan tatapan membaca sikapku seperti biasanya.

Aku melihat beberapa pria melakukan tos di udara dan itu membuatku cukup bingung. Tara bahkan cekikikan sangat keras bersama teman temannya. Namun semua kegembiraan itu segera lenyap ketika Chanyeol angkat bicara. " Ok, kalau begitu, aku akan pergi denganmu. " Nada bicaranya tenang, namun jelas matanya menyorotkan kejengkelan padaku.

Tertegun, aku hanya bisa menjilat bibir, Chanyeol tampaknya sedang menungguku mengamuk atau memberontak. Tapi hal itu tak pernah terjadi, jauh didalam lubuk hati aku sudah tahu. Jongin takkan mungkin bisa semudah itu datang menjemputku dan menjadi teman kencanku, karena sama saja menjatuhkan vonis hukuman mati sebelum prajurit mulai berjuang.

" Baiklah. " kataku dengan bahu lemas. Dan ketika melihat kegembiraan diwajah Tara pupus menjadi kejengkelan, sadarlah aku alasan gadis itu sebenarnya kenapa

memberitahuku mengenai pesta kencan. Dasar perempuan murahan!

" Baekhyun, kamu mau pergi denganku. " tanya pemuda pirang bermata Hazzel yang duduk disamping teman teman Tara. Aku mengenalinya sebagai Aaron si anggota Basket, wajah manisnya tampak ceria namun langsung berubah memelas ketika Jongdae memasang muka paling garang untuknya.

" Aku yang akan pergi dengan Byun Baekhyun malam ini! " ujar Jongdae defensif. Spontan satu meja terkejut mendengarnya.

Namun reaksi yang bakal membuat dunia terbalik berasal dari Baekhyun. " Terserah saja. " ujarnya tampak pasrah, mengaduk aduk corn cream soupnya. Jongdae terlalu bahagia saat ini untuk bisa menyadari maksud Baekhyun sebenarnya. Tapi aku lega sebab tidak akan ada pertengkaran kali ini.

Aku melirik Chanyeol dan dia tetap tampak tidak puas. " Ada apa? " tanyaku.

Chanyeol menatapku tajam. " Apa yang membuatmu ingin datang? " tanyanya langsung pada inti permasalahan.

Mengedikkan bahu aku menjawab. " Mungkin, aku bosan jadi perjaka tua seumur hidup." jawabku dengan suara rendah, tapi masih cukup bisa didengar Jongdae dan Baekhyun. Jongdae sampai tersedak sodanya dan Baekhyun nyaris menelanku hidup hidup dengan matanya. " Apa?! " tantangku kesal pada mereka.

Jongdae menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, Baekhyun tak berkomentar namun memincingkan matanya padaku. Tangannya mencabik cabik kentang goreng menggunakan sendoknya tanpa ampun. Jongdae melihat kearah Chanyeol sambil berkata. " Oh man, malam ini sepertinya kamu akan mendapat banyak sekali masalah. "

Aku dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang dulu ke Townhouse karena kami sudah tidak ada kelas, sesudah makan siang. Chanyeol memberikan kunci mobilnya, dia berkata akan pulang dengan Jongdae memakai sepeda motornya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen menjadi momen yang sangat melelahkan, waktu beberapa menit terasa seperti bertahun tahun karena investigas terperinci Byun Baekhyun. Dia merasa sangat yakin jika aku sudah menyembunyikan rahasia penting dari semua orang bahkan termasuk dirinya. Akhirnya dia membebaskanku masuk kedalam kamar setelah penyelidikannya selama setengah jam tak menghasilkan apapun.

Meskipun merasa bersalah karena Baekhyun adalah sahabat baikku selama belasan tahun, namun adakalanya privasi itu butuh dipertahankan. Lagipula jika waktunya sudah tepat aku akan memberitahunya nanti.

Aku bergegas meraih smartphoneku dan memencet tombol redial. Jongin sempat memberiku nomor telponnya langsung di handphoneku sebelum kami berpisah tadi. Hanya butuh 1 kali dering dan telpon langsung diangkat.

Suara dalam serak basah khas Jongin langsung menyapaku ramah. Tanpa berbasa basi aku langsung menceritakan mengenai kejadian tadi siang tentang pesta kencan, diakhir cerita aku bertanya padanya apakah dia mau datang ke acara itu.

" Sebetulnya aku membenci keramaian jenis itu, tapi jika kamu datang maka aku pasti akan ikut. Mau kujemput jam berapa? " tanyanya riang.

Sial! Ini dia!

" Mmm, Jongie, kupikir sebaiknya kita langsung bertemu disana saja, bagaimana. "

Jeda panjang. Diakhiri desahan nafas. " Maafkan aku Hunnie, bukannya bersikap egois hanya saja aku mau menjaga martabatmu sebagai seorang pria bangsawan."

Oh Tuhan... " Aku tahu. " jawabku terdengar putus asa. " Terima kasih karena sikap gentlemu, hanya saja, butuh waktu bagi kita untuk menuju ke arah apapun yang sedang kita jalani saat ini. "

" Sehunie… " Jongin terdengar frustasi. " Aku mencintaimu begitu juga sebaliknya, dan memangnya kamu pikir bagaimana harusnya akhir sepasang orang saling menyayangi? "

Aku terkejut, dasar bodoh! " Tentu saja, aku tahu kalau kita sedang berkencan. "

" Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu Phoenix! " potong Jongin tegas.

Aku termangu dibagian kata kekasih itu.

" Jika kamu pikir aku tidak serius maka akan kubuktikan. Kamu ingin waktu untuk memberitahu semua orang, aku bisa paham. Tapi aku ingin jalan denganmu dengan sebuah status, dan bukannya permainan petak umpet tanpa ada tujuan. "

Oh Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar berjiwa ksatria. " Aku tahu, maafkan aku… " berusaha keras menjaga nada suaraku agar tidak bergetar, menangis lagi karena rasa haru.

Jongin mendesah panjang, sepertinya sedang berpikir atau menjaga emosinya. " Baiklah Phoenix, kita akan bertemu pukul 19 . 00 oke. Apa kamu akan datang bersama Chanyeol? "

Aku mengangguk diatas telponku. " Ya, kami akan pergi berempat. "

Jongin terdengar tersenyum. " Bagus, aku justru lebih tenang, setidaknya takkan ada bajingan berani menyentuhmu selama disana hingga aku datang. "

Aku tertawa membayangkan melihat wajah para perayuku diceburkan kedalam tong berisi bir oleh Chanyeol.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti malam. " suaraku terdengar lebih ceria.

Jongin tertawa kecil. " Jangan berpakaian terlalu mencolok, oke. Aku sungguh sungguh tak mau memasukkan siapapun ke UGD malam ini karenamu, tapi bila memang terpaksa, apa boleh buat. " tukasnya mengingatkan dalam nada bercanda.

Aku tertawa satu kali. " Siap bos! Tenang saja. "

" Aku mencintaimu… " ujar Jongin duluan.

Aku merasa gelembung kebahagiaanku semakin meluap. " Aku tahu, aku juga. " jawabku penuh perasaan.

Jongin tertawa, dan dengan itu sambungan langsung ditutup.

" Jadi, siapa laki laki misteriusmu yang beruntung ini? " Suara cempreng khas Baekhyun terdengar dibalik punggungku.

Saat aku menoleh, sosok pemuda pirang itu sudah bersandar didepan ambang pintuku, dalam posisi bersedekap dan mata memincing tajam. Aura dingin meluap darinya. Lalu aku baru sadar, jika dari tadi aku lupa menutup pintu kamarku!

Sial!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ? END ?

Makasih yaa udah review, nahh kalo nyampe target sesuai janji pasti update cepet kok.

Untuk next chap target review nya lebih 20 baru lanjut lagi ya.

Oh, ya maaf bagi yang request Chanhun, kami gak bisa kabulin krn ini FF KAIHUN bukan chanhun. SEKALI LAGI INI FF KAIHUN ya. Jadi tolong jangan minta apapun ttg chanhun lagi. Maaf sekali lagi. Chanhun disini hubungannya hanya sebagai kakak adek, gak lebih gak kurang.

Tolong reviewnya lagi yaaa.

SALAM DAMAI KAIHUN SHIPPER.


	7. Chapter 7

****SHADOW IN BEAUTY****

 ** **.****

 ** **Remake Dari novel by**** ** **Arzeta Clarkson****

 ** **.****

 ** **KAIHUN, CHENBAEK****

 ** **.****

 ** **SYAKILA8894****

 ** **.****

 ** **Bab 7- PESTA KENCAN****

 _ _" Tidak ada yang benar dari mendapatkan cinta yang telah kamu rebut. Itu adalah obesesi dan nafsu. Sebab cinta yang benar tak pernah mengajarkan hal salah. Dan jangan pernah mengatas namakan cinta untuk segala perbuatan diluar kebenaran itu sendiri. " Arzeta C__

 _ _.__

 _ _" Kebebasan adalah saat di mana kamu tahu dimana letak tanggung jawabmu saat sedang melaksanakan hakmu. Dan begitu halnya dengan cinta. " Arzeta C__

 _ _.__

Sepandai pandainya tupai melompat akhirnya bakal terjatuh juga. Mungkin, itulah istilah pepatah paling cocok untuk menggambarkan kondisiku sekarang. Pada akhirnya, aku harus menceritakan segalanya pada Baekhyun. Aku mengajaknya duduk diatas ranjangku, dengan menyampaikan belasan kali permintaan maaf sebelum memulai kisahku sejak awal.

Tentang identitas asliku, masa lalu kelamku, Jesse, Jongin. Segalanya. Diakhir cerita emosiku sudah meledak menjadi berkeping keping, dan reaksi Baekhyun yang akan menghakimiku ternyata tidak pernah terjadi. Alih alih marah padaku karena menyembunyikan rahasia ini selama 11 tahun kami tumbuh bersama, dia malah memberiku pelukan simpati dan ikut menangis bersamaku.

" Maafkan aku Sehun, aku tak pernah tahu kalau kamu selama ini menanggung beban kelam sebesar itu aku … aku terlalu egois, hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. " ujarnya merasa sangat bersalah.

Aku menggeleng diatas pundaknya. " Tidak masalah, cepat atau lambat aku juga harus memberitahumu. Rahasia ini terlalu berat untuk kusimpan seorang diri. "

Kami berpelukan seperti ini cukup lama, hingga Baekhyun melepaskan dirinya terlebih dulu. Sepasang bola mata abu abu tembaga indahnya memancarkan empati sekaligus kemarahan. " Maafkan aku bila terdengar kasar hanya saja, aku berdoa semoga Jesse itu, mati membusuk di neraka nanti! " tukasnya setengah memekik.

Aku tertawa sambil menghapus air mata. " Dia sudah mendapatkan hukumannya, aku berharap semua kejadian itu bisa mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik. Kurasa dia akan mendekam sangat lama dipenjara. "

Baekhyun mengangguk angguk, tampak paham, kepalanya menunduk seperti memikirkan sesuatu. " Kurasa aku sudah tahu sejak lama jika memang ada yang disembunyikan keluargamu dari semua orang, maksudku. Saat kamu datang Vic berkata selama ini dirimu diadopsi keluarga jauh, dan beberapa ciri fisik kalian cukup mirip sehingga orang lain tak mempertanyakan. Meskipun begitu aku tahu kalau kamu

berbeda, jangan salah paham itu dalam artian baik. " Baekhyun mendongak menatap kedua iris hijauku lekat lekat. " Mungkin karena Chanyeol, aku selalu merasa, well, kedengarannya memang gila tapi. Aku selalu mengira jika Chanyeol melihatmu lebih dari sekedar saudara. Dulunya begitu, namun sekarang segala sesuatunya menjadi masuk akal. "

Aku bingung harus menanggapi pernyataan terang terangan Baekhyun tentang perasaan Chanyeol. " Dia cuma Kakakku Baekhyun, hanya itu. Kami saling menyayangi lebih kepada saudara. Chanyeol berusaha keras agar bisa melindungiku dan menjadi sosok Kakak yang kuinginkan. "

Baekhyun tampak seperti memiliki pemikiran lain, namun setelah jeda beberapa menit panjang, Baekhyun memutuskan tak menyampaikan apapun yang sedang ada didalam kepalanya.

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan si Rajawali ini? " Baekhyun sengaja mengganti topik, sebuah seringai nakal muncul diwajahnya.

Kemudian aku menceritakan kondisi kami saat ini, dan Baekhyun hanya mendesah berat. " Ini bakal susah, Chanyeol takkan bisa semudah itu menerimanya. Apalagi dimata Chanyeol, Mr. Kim atau siapapun julukannya, adalah seorang lawan. "

Aku mengangguk setuju meski merasa berat karena kenyataan itu. Kemudian, sebuah pemikiran bodoh terbersit didalam benakku. " Baekhyun, apa kamu mau membantuku? "

Baekhyun meremas kedua tanganku yang berada diatas pahanya. " Tentu saja. Apapun. Selama ini kamu sudah menjadi temanku paling setia dan baik. " Senyum hangatnya membuatku seperti mendapatkan pencerahan.

Sedikit tergagap, aku berkata. " Bisakah kamu mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dan Jongdae nanti malam agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Jongie? "

Baekhyun tercengang, membuatku menunggu jawabannya dalam penantian menyiksa. Aku tahu sahabatku bakal memarahiku karena rencana gila ini, batinku dalam hati.

" Tentu saja! " tawa Baekhyun menyergap ruangan. Aku yang dibuat terbengong oleh ekspresi gembiranya. " Oh Tuhan... Oh Tuhan... aku akan menjadi semacam Pendeta

Laurence malam ini bagi Juliet Capuletku… " candanya dan terkekeh.

Aku memberinya ekspresi kesal. " Hentikan Baekkie tidak lucu! "

Baekhyun melompat dari atas ranjang, merentangkan kedua tangannya dia berteriak kegirangan. " Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi, IT' S MAKE OVER TIMES! "

.

.

Kami menghabiskan waktu dari siang hingga menjelang malam dengan bersalon ria di apartemen. Kami mandi berendam dalam aromaterapi melati yang kupilih, mencukur bulu, memasker wajah, saling membantu memani pedi jari satu sama lain. Rasanya menyenangkan memiliki seorang sahabat sangat mendukung seperti dirinya.

Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang sudah pulang sejak siang tadi akhirnya tidak tahan juga, tanpa mempedulikan papan tulisan ' dilarang masuk ' didepan pintu kamarku, keduanya nekad masuk tepat disaat Baekhyun sedang memasker wajahku.

" Demi Tuhan! Kalian tidak bisa membaca ya! " bentaknya jengkel.

Para pria memandangi kami, melongo beberapa saat, namun Chanyeol dengan cepat kembali sadar. " Sori, kami hanya memastikan kondisi kalian, karena keheningan ini seperti dikuburan. " Chanyeol nyengir dan dibalas tatapan kejam Baekhyun.

" Ini bau apa sih?! " tanya Jongdae mengernyitkan hidungnya.

" Bau sandalku! " bentak Baekhyun jengkel seraya melemparkan sandal berbulu keroppi hijau miliknya. Nyaris saja mendarat diwajah Jongdae, namun pemuda itu dengan gesit bisa menghindar.

Chanyeol memberiku tatapan pasrah, mengacak rambutnya lalu segera menarik Jongdae keluar sebelum menghadapi benda lain yang dilemparkan Baekhyun pada mereka. Aku tertawa melihat kelakuan Baekhyun, namun sahabatku hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

Tepat pukul 19 . 00 aku dan Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk turun ke bawah. Aku menatap penampilan Baekhyun, dia memiliki gaya konservatif dalam berpakaian, terlihat sangat seksi dengan kaos orange tua yang sangat ketat ditubuhnya, memperlihatkan seluruh lekuk badannya yang berisi dan kemudian ia melapisinya dengan jaket putih kesayangannya. Rambutnya diberi foam, dan poninya dibiarkan menutupi keningnya. Sementara aku sendiri memilih kaos berwarna biru muda dan melapisinya dengan jaket hitam pemberian Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum kami menuruni anak tangga, dari sini kami bisa melihat Chanyeol dan Jongdae terlihat luar biasa dalam artian sebenarnya. Mereka kompak tampil santai tapi elegan dengan kemeja berkerah lengan panjang yang digulung mencapai siku, merah untuk Chanyeol dan Jongdae memakai biru dongker, celana jeans hitam, dan sepatu kets.

Mereka tampak terpana melihat kami, mulut Chanyeol menganga di udara, aku juga berani bertaruh jika Jongdae meneteskan liurnya melihat penampilan Baekhyun. Aku melirik ke arah sahabatku, kurasa dia berusaha untuk tidak terpesona saat ini. Kemudian memandang kakakku penuh tanda tanya. Aku bisa paham jika Jongdae merasa kagum pada Baekhyun, sebenarnya sejak lama mereka sudah saling menyimpan rasa suka tapi tak mau mengakuinya, tapi Chanyeol ?

" Siap? " tanya Chanyeol, memberikan lengannya padaku setibanya kami dibawah. Tersenyum gembira, kumasukkan tanganku kedalam ruang kosong didalam lengannya. Aku melirik Baekhyun yang tampak jengkel ketika melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku pada Jongdae. Kurasa, malam ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

Rumah perkumpulan para atlet telah disulap menjadi diskotek tingkat internasional. Halamannya sudah dipenuhi kendaraan roda dua dan empat, untungnya kami berhasil mendapatkan tempat terdekat dengan pintu disamping sebuah sedan tua modifikasi. Dari luar kami bisa melihat kilatan warna lampu biru merah hijau, membuat asrama tersebut jadi mirip ruang berisi ledakan bola cahaya. Chanyeol membantuku turun dan Jongdae juga bersikap gentleman, meskipun Baekhyun menerima uluran tangannya dengan muka masam. Terdapat dua orang penjaga berbadan besar yang kukenali sebagai pemain lacrosse junior didepan pintu masuk, tugas mereka adalah mengecek agar tamu yang hadir sesuai undangan.

Kata Chanyeol, pesta kencan malam ini memang sangat eksklusif, tak sembarang orang bisa masuk dan akan ada banyak mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi lain dari sesama Ivy League. Membuatku bertanya tanya sekaligus cemas dalam hati, apakah Jongin juga memiliki tiket untuk bisa masuk kesini. Kedua penjaga tersebut tersenyum ramah pada kami, mereka bahkan tidak perlu memeriksa apakah kami memiliki undangan atau tidak karena keberadaan Chanyeol dan Jongdae sudah merupakan sebuah tiket emas.

" Selamat menikmati malam Park, Kim, dan oh,... Byun, sungguh seksi sekali. " komentar salah satu penjaganya yang berkepala plontos dan kulit sewarna kopi.

Tapi godaan pemuda itu tak bertahan lama setelah Jongdae menggeram keras sambil memancarkan tatapan protektif. Baekhyun menyadarinya, memutar bola mata lalu bergegas mendahului kami memasuki rumah. Aku buru buru mengikutinya dibelakang.

Suasana begitu ramai, musik Eminem mengalun kencang melalui belasan pengeras suara yang dipasang ditiap sudut rumah. Semua barang barang sudah dikeluarkan, hanya menyisakan beberapa kursi dan sofa panjang, serta meja tempat makanan, bir, soda, dan air mineral diletakkan. DJ ternama dari klub elit di N . Y sampai didatangkan untuk memeriahkan suasana.

Aku bisa merasakan jika kami berempat menjadi fokus perhatian dari awal masuk hingga berada didalam. Baekhyun menarik tanganku ke lantai dansa, dan dalam sekejab hentakan musik telah membuat kami lupa diri. Ada banyak pemuda silih berganti mendatangi kami, mencoba mengelilingi kami dan berdansa disekitar kami. Tapi mereka segera pergi begitu melihat Chanyeol dan Jongdae datang.

Pada awalnya Baekhyun marah pada perlakuan Jongdae padanya, tapi akhirnya menyerah juga setelah melihat kegigihan pemuda itu. Chanyeol dan Jongdae sendiri juga sering kelimpungan menghadapi desakan para gadis yang sedang mengalami kenaikan hormon, pada mereka. Chanyeol memilih mengusir secara halus tapi Jongdae lebih suka memakai kalimat kasar.

Satu jam kemudian, tubuhku sudah basah oleh keringat, begitu juga Chanyeol. Aroma parfum green tea nya mampu mengalahkan bau asam keringat. Aku melirik Baekhyun yang sudah tidak lagi kesal pada Jongdae dan malah asyik melontarkan guyonan. Kemudian, aku mulai sadar pada alasan penting yang membuatku datang kemari.

" Aku haus. " bisikku ditelinga Chanyeol.

Kakakku tersenyum manis memperlihatkan kedua lesungnya. " Tunggu disini. " tukasnya memberi isyarat.

Aku tersenyum, menunggu hingga punggungnya berbalik lalu dengan cepat menarik tangan Baekhyun. " Aku harus mencarinya sekarang. "

Baekhyun mengangguk. " Pergilah, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Semoga sukses. " dia mengerlingkan matanya dan kembali pada Jongdae, sepertinya sedang mencarikan alasan untukku.

Aku segera mengecek ponselku, ada 3 panggilan dari Jongin, dan satu pesan, untungnya baru saja masuk. " Kutunggu di balkon lantai dua – BLACK HAWK. " Tersenyum, aku bergegas mengikuti instruksinya.

Balkon lantai 2 sudah dipenuhi para pasangan yang sedang sibuk menghisap wajah. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke berbagai penjuru arah berusaha mencari sosoknya, hingga seorang pemuda botak yang sebetulnya manis jika tak sedang mabuk, menggodaku. Tepat pada saat itu sebuah tangan kokoh menyentuh pundakku, membuatku menoleh dan terperangah.

Kim Jongin terlihat begitu tampan sekaligus berbahaya disaat bersamaan. Kedua matanya melotot kepada si botak, namun tersungging seringai kejam dibibirnya. " Sori bung, bisa berhenti menganggu kekasihku dan cari pria lain yang bisa kau tiduri?! "

Kekasih?! Oh Tuhan, kalau saja kondisinya sedang tidak serius aku pasti sudah melompat bahagia. Si botak mundur beberapa langkah, bahkan dalam setengah

kesadaran otaknya dia masih bisa mengenali sosok Jongin dengan jelas. " Sial! Aku tak tahu kalau pria cantik ini kekasih Black Hawk! " ujarnya terbata, merasa sangat malu. Dan tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali, si botak bergegas pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Jongin mendesah panjang, " Demi Tuhan, aku sudah berusaha keras mencongkel mata setiap pria yang memandangimu malam ini. " ujarnya menatapku. Campuran rasa frustasi, kagum, sekaligus pujian tersurat didalam ucapannya membuat pipiku merona.

" Jika itu pujian jenis baru maka aku merasa sangat tersanjung. " godaku. Aku mendekat kearahnya kemudian sedikit berjinjit hingga bibirku bisa mencapai daun telinganya. " Ini mungkin terdengar agak gila, tapi bisakah kamu membawaku kabur dari sini. Pesta selalu membuatku gerah. "

Pupil Jongin melebar karena terkejut. " Apa kamu serius? bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? "

Aku menggeleng. " Tidak akan, Baekhyun sudah mengcover semuanya untukku. Jadi, apa kamu mau? " aku menjilat bibir bawahku, mulai merasa gugup jika Jongin akan menolak ideku.

Namun detik selanjutnya, dengan senyum lebar Jongin meraih tanganku, kami keluar melalui pintu belakang, Jongin memberiku jaketnya untuk dikenakan dan membantuku naik keatas motor besarnya. Kemudian kami melesat meninggalkan rumah perkumpulan.

.

.

Apartemen Jongin terletak disisi selatan jalan masuk universitas, hanya berbeda satu blok dari Townhouse kami. Sebuah bangunan sederhana bertingkat lima, lingkungannya sangat bersih dan tampak rapi. Kuduga kebanyakan penghuninya adalah orang orang yang sudah berkeluarga.

Jongin membantuku turun dari motor besar merah berliannya, melepaskan helmku dan kami naik keatas apartemennya menggunakan tangga samping sambil tertawa. Ini adalah kali pertamanya aku merasakan kabur seperti seorang remaja sedang membolos sekolah. Dan sangat menyenangkan! Bukan berarti aku bilang membolos itu bagus! Maksudku, terkadang manusia memang harus melepaskan dirinya dari segala ketakutan. Aku merasa sebebas Phoenix yang terbang di angkasa saat masih berada diatas kendaraan Jongin tadi. Jongin sendiri seorang pembalap hebat, dia bisa ngebut tapi juga tetap memikirkan batas keselamatan untukku.

Kami tiba dilantai 4, kamar no. 408. Seorang pemuda kurus ceking, berambut pirang kotor keriting sempat menyapa Jongin saat dia hendak masuk kedalam ruangannya yang berada tepat didepan apartemen Jongin. Dia diperkenalkan sebagai Macklin Mc'carter, salah satu partner gila Jongin sekaligus asisten pribadinya. Sekarang aku baru sadar jika kami pernah bertemu pada pertarungan pertama Jongin dan

Chanyeol, dialah yang sudah memapah Jongin untuk turun dari atas ring saat berhasil dikalahkan Kakakku.

" Dan inilah apartemenku. Home sweet home… " candanya ketika membukakan pintu bercat birunya padaku.

Saat melangkah masuk, aku bisa mencium bau terpentin dan cat dimana mana. Aku menduga Jongin baru saja merenovasi apartemen ini atau malah baru meninggalinya. Sebuah ruangan sederhana terdiri dari ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, sebuah lorong satu arah dimana berisi dapur sekaligus meja makan dan satu kamar berukuran besar di lengkapi kamar mandi dalam saling berhadapan. Tepat setelah dapur terdapat toilet untuk tamu.

Hanya ada sedikit barang, karpet persia lembut berwarna hitam, serta dominasi warna putih dan merah tua pada benda benda dan dekorasi interior apartemennya. Secara keseluruhan tempat ini begitu nyaman, dan meskipun tak bisa dibandingkan dari penthouse keluarga Park ataupun Townhouse kami, namun jelas aku langsung jatuh cinta pada tempat tinggal Jongin.

Aku berbalik memandangi Jongin yang sedang bersandar didepan kusen pintu kamarnya, sudah tertutup. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan melihat reaksiku.

" Jadi… " aku memulai, berjalan kearahnya, sengaja melambatkan langkahku. " Apakah kamu sengaja merenovasi semua ini karena memang memiliki niatan mengajakku kemari? Ataukah ada keajaiban terjadi selama ini hingga merubahmu dari anak berantakan menjadi penggila kerapihan? " sindirku, meletakkan satu tanganku diatas bahunya.

Jongin tertawa, sangat lebar dan begitu lepas. Aku selalu jatuh cinta lagi setiap kali melihatnya sebebas ini. " Aku baru pindah ke tempat ini seminggu lalu, setelah uang hasil pertarungan dan mengajar terkumpul cukup. Dan pada dasarnya Hunnie, kalau saja kamu lupa. Aku adalah tipikal pria yang paling suka ke sederhanaan. Buatku lebih baik memiliki sedikit barang tapi banyak guna ketimbang mengkoleksi tumpukan benda hingga menggunung. "

Aku terkikik mendengar jawabannya. Jongin lalu menarik tanganku dan membawaku berjalan menuju kamarnya. Satu satunya bagian dari tempat tinggalnya yang tadi belum kujelajahi. Jongin membukakan pintunya untukku, aroma harum pinus dan cengkeh menebarkan efek menyenangkan di paru paruku.

" Rasanya seperti berada dialam bebas. " ujarku takjub, memandangi kamar Jongin. Sangat simpel dengan sebuah ranjang berukuran king size, bed cover hitam kotak kotak merah dan putih. Sebuah meja kayu berisi laptop dan audio sound system, rak buku setinggi diriku dua jajar pada sudut kanan kamarnya, serta lemari kayu mahoni berukuran sedang. Karpet bulu sintetis merah disejajarkan disepanjang lantainya.

Tanpa menunggu disuruh duduk, aku langsung meletakkan pantatku diatas ranjangnya, rasanya begitu empuk, dan aku merasa sangat ingin tidur diatasnya saat ini juga. Segalanya beraroma Jongin di sini. Mendadak, sekelebat pikiran menyebalkan melintas dikepalaku, aku bertanya tanya sudah berapa orang yang pernah merasakan tubuh telanjangnya diatas ranjang. Hal itu membuatku cemburu tanpa sebab dan terasa sangat menyebalkan!

" Kamu orang pertama yang sampai kubawa keatas kamar pribadiku. " Tukas Jongin menyentakku. Aku berbalik untuk menatap matanya, merasa malu karena dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

" Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. " komentarku, mencoba bersikap biasa.

Jongin terkekeh lalu mengambil tempat disampingku. " Itu terlihat jelas di matamu. " tangan Jongin menarik tanganku, kemudian mencium buku buku jariku dengan sangat lembut dan mendekapnya didekat dadanya. Gelenyar kebahagiaan terasa membutakan pandanganku. " Aku memang sudah tak perjaka lagi sejak berumur 16 tahun, tapi aku bersumpah hanya ada tiga orang yang pernah menyentuhku. Dan itupun semua kulakukan diatas sofa didalam apartemen lamaku. "

Wajahku memanas, kurasa rupaku sudah mirip kepiting rebus sekarang. Namun hatiku salut pada kejujurannya. " Aku tahu kamu bukan bajingan. " ujarku sungguh sungguh, berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. Fokusku tertuju pada deretan foto berpigura diatas meja kayu disamping kanan ranjangnya.

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari dalam genggamannya secara halus untuk meraih salah satu foto milik Jongin. Gambar Jongin saat berumur 5 tahun bersama kedua orangtuanya. Mr. Dan Mrs. Kim hanyalah pegawai negeri sipil biasa, namun hidup Jongin selalu berkecukupan. Ayah dan Ibunya adalah sosok panutan yang sangat bertanggung jawab, serta memiliki cinta kasih begitu besar, terbukti dari kepedulian mereka terhadap keluargaku segera setelah Mom menjadi janda.

" Bagaimana kabar Mr. dan Mrs. Kim? " tanyaku.

Jongin tak langsung menjawab, membuatku harus mendongak menatap matanya. Kesedihan bercampur perih tersembunyi jelas dikedua irisnya. Terdorong insting, aku menggenggam kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya diatas pahaku.

Jongin tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih lalu mulai bercerita. " Setelah kejadian yang menimpamu semua tak lagi sama. Orang tuaku merasa bersalah, dan Mom menjadi bersikap sangat egois. Setahun setelah kepergianmu, Dad meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, sejak itu Mom membesarkanku seorang diri hingga aku berumur 14. Mom meninggal akibat kanker hati, membuatku menjadi sebatang kara dan harus berjuang seorang diri. Untungnya ada Marla, saudara jauh dari pihak Dad yang dengan berbaik hati mau menjagaku, dia sudah seperti nenek bagiku, sayangnya umurnya hanya bisa bertahan 2 tahun setelah proses adopsiku beres. Marla menutup mata karena faktor usia. Saat itu aku sudah berada di Rhode Island, seusai menguburkan satu satunya keluargaku yang tersisa aku sadar pada takdirku. "

" Aku memutuskan untuk mencarimu Hunnie, aku pindah ke New york, berhasil mendapatkan apartemen murah di Brooklyn melalui deposito yang ditanamkan Marla plus beasiswa penuh di sebuah sekolah swasta elite di utara Manhattan. Tabungan Mom dan Dad cukup untuk membiayaiku hingga sekarang, namun aku sadar aku harus bekerja. Umurku baru 16 saat Athan Croswell menemukanku secara tidak sengaja, dia melihatku berhasil menghajar 6 orang preman yang berusaha mencuri ditoko kaset tempatku dulu bekerja di wilayah Brooklyn. Athan pun memperkenalkanku pada dunia bayangan, saat dia berhasil membuatku ketagihan,

Athan menawarkan dirinya sebagai sponsorku. Dia berjanji untuk menjadikan Raja di shadow circle suatu saat kelak. Saat itulah aku mulai mengetahui keberadaanmu. "

Jongin berhenti bercerita, nafasnya memburu seperti atlet lari maraton yang baru selesai berlomba. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama sambil mendesah, nasib buruknya begitu membuat hatiku perih. Siapa yang bakal menyangka jika hidup seseorang bisa berputar seperti roda begitu cepatnya. Dulu aku merasa duniaku begitu buruk dan runtuh, hingga aku bertemu keluarga Park yang memberikan cahaya putih dan harapan. Tapi sekarang, justru Jongin harus menanggung segala beban hitamnya dunia.

" Apakah dari Athan kamu mengenalku? " tanyaku

Jongin mengangguk. " Suatu kali aku menjemputnya saat dia berada ditingkat senior, dan aku melihatmu. Terlihat secantik bidadari, seindah matahari, dan begitu bahagia.

Bersama teman temanmu. Aku hanya bertanya pada Athan mengenai identitasmu saat itu hanya untuk memastikan, dia mengira jika aku sekedar tertarik padamu. Lagipula pemuda mana takkan meneteskan air liur saat kamu lewat. " Godanya sarkastis.

Aku tertawa pelan, bahkan disaat tersedihnya Jongin tetap bisa begitu menghibur. " Lalu kenapa kamu tak langsung mendatangiku saat itu? " pertanyaan ini kuungkapkan dengan nada sedih.

Jongin menggeleng, terlihat putus asa. " Kita sudah berbeda Hunnie. Kamu bersekolah di tempat elite, naik limo mewah, memiliki keluarga baru yang begitu mencintaimu. Bagaimana mungkin aku seorang anak jalanan berani muncul begitu saja dihadapanmu setelah belasan tahun lamanya. Aku sendiri merasa bersyukur kamu tidak menendangku dihari pertama kita berbicara didalam kampus waktu itu. "

Jongin seakan mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Membuatku kesal dan mencubit paha kirinya sekeras kubisa. Jongin mengaduh kemudian menatapku bingung. " Lalu kenapa sekarang kamu berani muncul dan merubah segalanya?! " tanyaku dengan emosi meledak, nadaku meninggi.

Jongin tersenyum lebar, " Itu karena sekarang setidaknya aku sudah menjadi sesuatu. Aku sudah memiliki reputasi bagus, dan semua rencana yang kususun mulai berjalan pelan pelan. Tapi, kurasa alasan paling kuat adalah karena aku terlalu egois untuk melihatmu dimiliki orang lain. "

Aku selalu bisa mengendalikan diri bila sedang dipuji seseorang, bahkan ketika Chanyeol memberiku penghargaan kasih sayang sekalipun. Tapi dengan Jongin, segalanya terasa berbeda, dia seakan mengetahui tepat isi hatiku bahkan sebelum aku bisa memikirkannya dengan baik. Jongin tak pernah berubah, selalu sama seperti dulu.

Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahku, mata coklat karamelnya begitu hangat, melelehkan setiap kebekuan didalam hatiku. " Aku berusaha keras untuk menjadi yang terbaik bagimu Hunnie. Aku tak mau lari lagi, dan aku akan melakukan segalanya dengan benar demi dirimu. Saat bersamamu, pertarungan, minuman keras, serta wanita terasa semakin menjadi salah, kamu selalu ada untuk membenarkan segala tindakanku. Dan kamulah alasanku paling kuat agar bisa bertahan menghadapi segalanya. Aku selalu percaya sejak dulu jika kelak kita akan kembali bertemu. Bukan karena takdir, namun keinginan hati. "

Jongin menarik nafas panjang, dan seluruh badanku sudah bergetar karena mendengar kalimatnya. Aku tahu jika tak ada satupun kalimat darinya berupa rayuan.

" Aku sudah membuat keputusan Hunnie, aku akan berhenti bertarung. "

Gelembung udara memenuhi kepalaku, membuatku terkesiap mendengar ucapannya barusan. " Apa?! Tapi itu kan hidupmu selama ini?! " mendadak rasa bersalah

Menyerangku.

Jongin menggeleng. " Aku bertarung hanya untuk mendapatkan uang pada awalnya, namun entah sejak kapan Athan bisa membuatku menjadi sangat terobsesi untuk memperoleh gelar ' Raja ' itu. Ambisiku mengalahkan akal sehatku, segala tujuanku mendadak lenyap dan hilang hanya digantikan satu kata. Bertarung. Sampai aku bertemu denganmu lagi. " genggaman Jongin menjadi sangat erat.

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. " Aku tak mau kamu berubah hanya demi diriku. Aku takut jika ada satu titik dimana kamu merasa jenuh dan pada akhirnya menyalahkanku. "

Jongin menggeleng keras keras, wajahnya tampak sangat putus asa. " Aku mencintaimu Phoenix, bagian dari itu yang mana tidak kamu pahami. Keseluruhan dirimu adalah benar adanya, bersamamu terasa begitu tepat. Sejak dulu, hingga sekarang takkan berubah, dan jika aku… "

Kalimatnya terhenti oleh bibirku. Jongin tampak terkejut pada ciuman mendadakku, tapi itu cukup untuk menjawab semua keraguannya. Jongin sempat berhenti sedetik sebelum dia melihat jauh dikedalaman sungai hijau jiwaku. Sebuah kepastian, keberanian, dan cinta.

" Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin yang bodoh, apapun kondisimu. Aku hanya berusaha agar kita berdua menjadi lebih benar… " bisikku terengah diluar daun telinganya.

Membuat setiap otot menegang dibalik bajunya.

Jongin mendorongku lembut hingga jatuh keatas ranjang. Bibirnya menekan kuat, masuk kedalam mulutku. Awalnya pelan dan indah namun lama kelamaan menjadi sebuah sensasi kuat memabukkan. Lidahnya terasa begitu manis saat beradu dengan milikku dan membuatku ketagihan untuk menelusurinya lebih dalam.

Hatiku berdebar kencang saat aku menyentuh lehernya dengan bibirku, merasakan kulitnya dalam ciuman pelan dan lembut. Dia memandangku terkejut, matanya menatapku lembut sambil berkata. " Tidak Hunnie, aku tak mau mengambil keuntungan darimu. Ini akan menjadi yang pertama bagimu. "

Aku terkejut karena dia tahu aku masih perawan. " Darimana kamu tahu? " tanyaku tanpa perasaan malu, dan justru sebuah kebanggaan.

Jongin terkikik pelan. " Itu karena kamu adalah pemuda baik baik, dan aku mengenalmu lebih dalam daripada dirimu sendiri. Itulah sebabnya kamu lebih berharga daripada berlian sekalipun untukku. Aku bersumpah sampai mati, ingin menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir bagimu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Akan ada waktu tepat bagi kita. "

Jongin tampak tegas, dia sudah bersiap melepaskan diri dariku ketika aku menarik kerah bajunya, membuatnya nyaris jatuh menimpaku, terkejut. Jongin menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sekarang setelah aku berani mengambil langkah pertama, aku tak mau berhenti.

" Ya, dan itu adalah sekarang. " ujarku tanpa keraguan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Review lebih dua puluh dilanjut dan next chap bakalan naik jadi rated M.

Salam kaihun shipper

#Syakila8894


	8. Chapter 8

Bab 12

MENDOBRAK BATAS

 _"Aku hanya akan bercinta dengan seseorang yang benar-benar tahu apa makna kebenaran didalam cintasesungguhnya. Bukan dengan mereka yang impulsif, atau menghalalkan segala cara demi nafsu semata. Sebab orang yang paling hebat adalah manusia yang dapat mengatur pikiran mereka." Arzeta_

.

.

.

Jongin tampak terkejut pada ketegasan didalam suaraku, dan itu sebuah pernyataan bukan permintaan. Ketika Jongin menyadari seluruh keyakinan diriku untuknya melalui kedua mata hijauku, seluruh keteguhannya goyah seketika.

Jongin memaki dirinya sendiri, berkata dia bakal menghajar dirinya setelah semua ini, sembari tangannya sibuk melepaskan kancing bajunya dengan penuh gairah. Aku tertawa, menyadari kami sudah sama-sama memuncak,membantu melepaskan pakaiannya. Saat hanya tersisa boxer ditubuhnya, aku menguatkan hati untuk mendorongnya turun. Kejantanannya berwarna kopi, tegak sempurna, ujungnya bulat dan sangat menantang. Aku jarang menonton video porno tapi kurasa miliknya lebih besar dari aktor film biru paling profesional manapun.

Mendadak aku merasakan pusat inti dipangkal pahak umemanas, dan putingku terasa keras hanya dengan melihatnya telanjang.

Turun dari ranjang, aku berjongkok dibawahnya, dengan mantap kedua tangan menyentuh miliknya, perlahan, halus,sangat lembut. Mulai dari ujung batangnya, turun terus hingga pangkalnya.

Di atasku Jongin gemetar, mengerang kecil, kedua tangannya berada dibelakang tubuhnya, menekan tepian meja lampu untuk menahan badannya. Bibirku turun pertama kali pada puncak bulatannya yang sudah membesar, meminta untuk masuk kedalam mulutku. Saat lidahku menyentuh kulitnya yang selembut sutra, Jongin tersentak hebat diatasku. Menggumamkan namaku.

Menengadah, aku menemukan kedua iris coklat hangat Jongin melebar. Jongin tampak terkejut melihat keahlianku yang dikatakan ' _masih suci ini_ '.

"Anggap saja aku kebanyakan mendapat edukasi-seks-sejakdini." godaku.

Jongin tertawa tapi hanya sekejab. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi erangan antara nikmat dan kesal saat aku sudah berjongkok dihadapannya dengan kedua tanganku menangkup miliknya, menggoyangkannya dengan lembut.

Lidahku bergerak perlahan mulai dari pangkal pahanya yang bersih dari berbagai jenis bulu, bergerak terus hingga mencapai ujungnya. Kulitnya selembut sutra, terasa panas dibawah sentuhanku. Aku bias merasakan denyutan keras setiap inchi ototnya.

"Oh sayang!..." Jongin bergumam keras ketika satu tanganku bergerak untuk menangkup pantatnya, menahannya agar tetap diam ditempat sementara dengan tangan satunya lagi memijat perlahan kejantanannya. Sesekali aku melirik keatas untuk melihat reaksinya. Jongin terlihat sangat tampan terlebih ketika tengah ereksi seperti sekarang ini.

Pijatanku diatas dagingnya berubah menjadi lebih cepat secara perlahan, Jongin tampak bergoyang dan mendesah penuh kenikmatan ketika aku mempercepat gerakanku.

Mulutku terbuka lebar pada ujung bulatannya, mengisap kuat-kuat membuat Jongin tersentak. Dia berusaha keras untuk tetap menatapku tapi kenikmatan sudah terlanjur menguasainya. Tangan kirinya meremas ujung meja belajarnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, sedangkan satu lagi mengepal erat didalam genggamannya.

"Sayang..." suara Jongin bergetar dan serak, disaat aku merasakan cairannya mulai tumpah memenuhi seisi mulutku.

Campuran asin dan nikmat. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku tapi harus kuakui kurasa aku cukup hebat. Aku menjilati hingga tetes terakhir, dan saat selesai aku melihat gelombang gairah tak terbendung didalam sepasang mata coklat milik Jongin.

Aku tersenyum pada Jongin, memberikan ekspresi menantang. Dia berteriak setengah kesal, dalam arti baik padaku. Kedua tangan kekarnya meraih tubuhku, menggendongku keatas ranjangnya dan menjatuhkanku dengan sangat lembut. Lidahnya menjalari sepanjang sisi leherku yang telanjang pelan, mendesah diluar daun telingaku membuat seluruh bulu halusku berdiri. Rasa panas merangsang tajam kejantananku.

Aku mulai mendesah, sementara Jongin mulai asyik melucuti pakaianku hingga tak ada lagi benang yang menghalangi kam iberdua. Kedua pupilnya melebar melihat tubuh polosku, jakunnya bergerak naik turun secepat tarikan nafasnya, kejantanannya menegang menantang diatasku. Aku bahkan tak malu sama sekali dengan kondisi polosku saat ini.

"Ya Tuhan Phoenix, kamu sangat seksi sekali..." desahnya, yang justru membuatku semakin bergairah.

Aku merasakan luapan hangat mengalir deras dari intiku yang panas. Jongin menyeringai seraya memandangiku, dia berbisik dengan suara merayu yang mampu membuatku kehabisan nafas.

"Aku suka kamu basah untukku..." bisiknya vulgar ditelingaku. Lidahnya menjilat daun telingaku.

Secara refleks aku mengerang karena nikmat, pinggulku bergoyang saat Jongin mengambil tempat ditengah lembut jemarinya membelai mulai dari ujung jari dan berakhir dipangkal paha. Tangannya dengan lihai bermain diarea holeku. "Aku suka saat kamu bersih untukku.."

Kalimatnya mengguncangku. " Jongiieehh..." erangku, mulai merasa tidak sabar.

Dengan satu tangan Jongin menarik kedua tanganku diatas kepala. Lidahnya menjilati leherku hingga terus turun mencapai dadaku. "Ini sangat indah sayang. Tubuhmu, dirimu, jiwamu..."

Jongin menyapukan jemari kanannya melewati puting kananku. Memberikan efek rangsangan pada kejantananku, putingku mengeras dan minta dijamah lebih olehnya. Jongin tampaknya tahu apa keinginanku hanya dari membaca gerak tubuhku, bibirnya bergerak menyapu puncak dadaku, menekannya keras dengan bibirnya, melumatnya, menghisapnya dan aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendesah, menggeliat dan menggoyangkan pinggul.

Ajaibnya, Jongin tampaknya tahu betul bagaimana memanfaatkan seluruh tubuhnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk meremas dadaku sisi satunya, sementara jemarinya yang masih bebas, mulai mengeksplor area intimku. Awalnya hanya bermain-main dibagian luar, kemudian dengan bertambahnya tekanan lidah pada putingku dan remasannya, Jongin memainkan kedua jarinya untuk memasuki holeku yang memang sudah basah. Aku membuka pahaku lebar-lebar, memberinya ijin untuk melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Jongin sudah menyiksaku dengan gigi dan jari indahnya. Ketika tangannya mulai bermain-main dengan lebih keras, menekan dan menusuk hingga jauh kedalam holeku. Bibirnya berpindah pada putingku satunya, memainkan lidahnya, menusuknya dengan ketajaman sama saat jemarinya memasuki holeku lebih dalam. Kejantanannya terasa menusuk diatas perut datarku, tubuh kekarnya membalutku dengan panas. Kemudian ketika dia memasuki jari ketiga kedalam diriku, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk menjambak rambut coklatnya. Aku sudah banjir oleh orgasme.

" Jongieeehhh..." ujarku terbata, dan memelas. Melihatnya berada diatas dadaku.

Jongin melihat tepat kedalam inti sepasang mata hijauku. Mengeluarkan jemarinya perlahan dariku, sedikit menengadahkan kepala. Dia tersenyum penuh cinta.

Jongin berdiri dan memposisikan dirinya tepat ditengahku, dia bahkan tak perlu repot-repot untuk membuka pahaku karena aku sudah memberikan jalan untuknya dengan sangat jelas.

"Ini akan terasa sakit Phoenix, tapi percayalah jika aku menyakitimu maka aku akan langsung berhenti." Ujarnya sungguh-sungguh.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Kamu takkan pernah menyakitiku." Suaraku begitu serak karena hasrat biologis yang sudah tak tertahan.

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku dan dia menahannya dengan jemari-jemari besarnya, kejantanannya menegang, tampak besar dan hebat. "Phoenix, pandang aku..." bisiknya.

Aku melihat tepat dikedalaman matanya, menganggumi sekilas bulu mata gelapnya. Tepat pada saat itu, akum erasakan sentakan keras membakar diriku, seluruh isi organku terasa luruh. Rasa perih bercampur nikmat, aku tak tahu mana yang menang.

"Phoenix, kamu baik-baik saja?" Jongin tampak cemas melihat ekspresiku, mendadak aku merasa sedikit senang. Itu artinya aku orang pertama yang dia perawani.

Aku mengangguk, menyadari kejantanannya masih berada didalam diriku. Rasa sakit itu ditimpa oleh keinginan dan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi. Secara alamiah pinggulku bergoyang, Jongin tersenyum lalu mulai menggerakkan dirinya perlahan.

Awalnya gerakan kami lambat, dan aku sadar Jongin berusahakeras mengimbangiku. Masalahnya aku menginginkan lebih dari ini, aku menyentakkan tubuhku dan kejantanannya terasa menegang menyenangkan didalam holeku. Mengetahui keinginanku, Jongin mulai mempercepat ritmenya.

"Lakukan dengan keras..." bisikku. Membuat Jongin terkejut. Dia sempat ragu, namun mengangguk penuh semangat.

Aku merubah posisiku dari terlentang menjadi semi duduk dengan menopangkan tubuh pada kedua siku, Jongin berada diatasku, memeluk kedua punggungku erat. Kejantanannya bergerak naik turun seperti kecepatan angin, aku dengan sangat bisa menyesuaikan ritmenya, seperti lagu. Keringat membanjiri tubuh kami, kami sama-sama mengerang penuh kenikmatan dan aku bisa merasakan sebentar lagi ini akan berakhir.

" Jongieeehhh... Ahhh... " desahku, rambut gelapku lengket dikulit, cengkraman tangan Jongin terasa begitu kuat namun protektif.

Jongin mengangguk, rupanya dia juga memiliki keinginan samadenganku. Kejantanannya terasa merenggang sesaat didalam dinding rektumku. "Phoenix, aku akan..." kata-katanya lemah namun penuh gairah.

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum lemah. Dan ekspresi Jongin tampak luar biasa bersemangat, melebihi yang pernah kulihat saat dirinya berada diatas ring.

"Aku mencintaimu Phoenix..." jeritannya menggema diseluruh ruangan kamar.

Bersamaan dengan tusukan terakhir yang luar biasa cepat,keras, disertai semburan benihnya didalam diriku. Aku mengerang kencang, menyebutkan namanya serta kalimat cinta. Gelembung kebahagiaan didalam diriku pecah menjadi ratusan serpihan yang masuk kedalam setiap sel tubuhku.

Jongin sempat melumat bibirku sekali dengan penuh saying sebelum dia ambruk diatas ranjang, disamping kananku. Kami berdua terengah-engah, basah. Satu tangannya menarikku masuk kedalam pelukannya, aku meraup dadanya dan bersembunyi didalam panas tubuhnya. Kami menyatu dengan sangat hebat malam ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Phoenix. Aku tak butuh apapun selama ada dirimu, dan aku bersumpah meskipun harusmengorbankan diriku sendiri, akan kulakukan apapun agar kamu bahagia." ujar Jongin sungguh sungguh.

Air mata haruku tumpah, aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat kemudian menciumi dada indahnya yang meskipun berkeringat dan amat lengket, sangat seksi. Setelah saling melemparkan kalimat cinta hingga puluhan kali, kantuk mulai menguasai kami dan membawa kami kedalam alam mimpi lelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun karena getaran hebat disisi kiri ranjang. Pada awalnya aku mengira itu Jongin yang sedang berusaha menggodaku, namun suara khas Cary Brothers dibagian reff lagu berjudul Belong menyadarkanku bahwa itu bunyi ponselku. Aku masih bersikap malas sambil meraba-raba mencari handphoneku, hingga ketika mataku menangkap waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam dinding kayu dikamar Jongin.

Aku mengumpat keras, terduduk secara spontan. Refleks, Jongin yang sedang dalam posisi memelukku dengan satu tangan menangkup dadaku ikut terbangun karena terkejut. Tanganku meraih ponsel, dan saat melihat nama tertera dilayarnya, aku meringis pada Jongin dengan gugup.

"Itu Baekhyun..."bisikku. Segera menekan tombol penerima. baekhyun menjerit diujung saluran, memakiku, meneriakiku, kemudian diakhir kalimat nyaris menangis karena cemas.

Bukan akibat aku menghilang, lebih disebabkan karena sekarang Chanyeol sudah tahu aku kabur, dan sosok yangmembawaku pergi.

Aku terlalu terkejut pada informasi ini, tapi tak bias memberikan lebih detail lagi. Dia menyuruhku untuk pulang ke Townhouse secepatnya, sebab jika tidak, Chanyeol takkan segan-segan membakar seluruh area kampus hanya demi menemukanku. Saat telpon dimatikan, aku hanya bias tertegun dengan ekspresi kengerian serta ketakutan memenuhi mataku. Jongin tentu saja bisa membaca pesanku dengan jelas.

Tangannya merengkuh kedua wajahku, membuat fokusku kembali padanya. "Aku akan menemanimu. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama."

Aku terkejut melihat betapa tenangnya Jongin, sepasang mata coklat hangatnya segera meluberkanku dengan kedamaian.

"Apa kamu yakin? Dia bisa membunuhmu? Mereka bias membunuhmu?!" kepanikanku muncul tanpa bias kukendalikan.

Jongin hanya perlu menciumku dengan lembut dan seluruh keyakinan itu kembali. "Apa kamu pikir setelah semua ini aku akan membiarkanmu menghadapi segalanya seorang diri? Menurutmu aku sepecundang itu? Cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu, bukankah dari awal aku sudah memintamu untuk siap. Bagiku tak masalah mendapat sedikit memar sekarang atau nanti,karena semuanya layak untuk memperjuangkanmu."

Jongin mengucapkan segalanya dengan menatap tepat dikedua bola mataku,seluruh darah ditubuhku seakan bergolak,bersiap bertarung bersamanya. Air mataku tumpah dan aku langsung memeluknya erat. "Apapun yang terjadi kamu harus tahu, kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Rajawali bodohku..."

Jongin tertawa sejenak, hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga dia benar-benar berhasil meneguhkan tekadku. Setelah itu dia membantuku untuk membersihkan diri didalam kamar mandinya. Kami berdua berganti baju dengan cepat, Jongin bahkan tak perlu repot-repot memakai pakaian formalnya lagi, dia beranggapan jika memang harus ada adu tangan setidaknya saat terguling diatas pasir hanya kaus seharga U$D. 3,00 yang bakal rusak dan bukannya kemeja bernilai SPP setiap bulan kuliahnya. Aku tertawa mendengar candanya, begitu menganggumi kemampuan Jongin untuk melatih diri.

Saat kami keluar dari apartemen aku sempat melirik jam dinding, pukul 02.00 dini hari, dan ponselku juga sukses mati akibat kehabisan baterai. Mendesah pasrah, aku mengikuti Jongin yang sejak tadi menggengam tanganku dibelakangnya. Dia memintaku menunggu dihalaman samping sementara dia akan mengambil motornya.

Aku berdiri ditengah dua pohon willow raksasa disamping halaman muka apartemen, tanganku bergerak menaikkan resleting jaket kulit Jongin yang dia berikan padaku ketika angin dingin menampar tengkukku. Berusaha mengabaikan perasaan menusuk dari dalam perutku, kusandarkan punggung pada dahan pohon, berbagai skenario terburuk yang bisa terjadi malam ini memenuhi imajinasiku. Tubuhku terasa menggigil dan aku tahu itu tak ada hubungannya dengan cuaca dini hari menjelang musim gugur di New York.

Rasa ketakutan mulai merayap masuk kedalam pikiranku, dan menurutku ini terlalu lama bagi Jongin untuk mengambil motornya. Aku sudah akan bergegas menyusulnya masuk ketempat parkir ketika sebuah suara dingin dan familiar Menahanku.

"Halo little bunny..."

Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak seketika, seluruh isi organku terasa ditarik paksa keluar dari badanku, kakiku terasa seperti dipaku ditempat, dan aku tak bisa bergerak karena tubuhku seperti membeku. Mengerahkan seluruh keberanian, aku membalikkan badan. Tak bisa mencegah pupil mataku melebar, ketakutan meremas diriku menjadi kecil.

"JESSE..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Review ff ini sedikti banget ya. hehehe... sebenarnya malas untuk share. tapi aku share karena ada hal yang ingin aku katakan. untuk ff aku BUKAN ISTRI PENGGANTI, aku share di akun milik aku pribadi. karena suatu alasan yang ga bisa aku sampaikan, ff yang masih continue akan aku lanjutin di sini, tapi ff baru aku share di sana. dan kemungkinan besar HB 3, akan aku share di grup momma. Yang pasti for you, thanks atas ucapannya. dan ku harap kamu terus bahagia agar ga terus mengusik hidup orang lain lagi.

yang ga tau akun pribadi aku, bisa cari di google, namanya sama kok dengan nama pena aku, Syakila8894. ffnya udah aku share di sana

salam damai kaihunshipper


End file.
